The New Girl
by livehard.playhard.writehard.96
Summary: Artemis is in love, yes in love, with a beautiful woman named Faith. Will everyone accept her? Or will they disapprove of her? And will her past get in the way of their future? Rated M for language, sex, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Disappear

**Chapter 1. Disappear**

Holly Short was in a cafe in Haven City on her lunch break with her powerful warlock demon friend NO1. Holly was dialing Artemis Fowl's number on her communicator for the sixthtenth time (no joke), while NO1 gulped down his latte happily.

"You really need to slow down on the coffee," Holly advised her friend," That's your seventh coffee today!"

NO1 put down his latte. "But I loooooovve coffee! It keeps me energized," He said energectically.

"I love coffee too, but you don't see me drinking a whole supply of it a day."

"But its soooooo GOOD," he shouted, drawing attention to himself.

"NO1 keep your voice down! People are staring," Holly shushed him.

"OH SORRY!" NO1 shouted, completely hyped up on caffine.

Holly pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She snatched the highly caffinated drink out of his hand.

"Hey!" He whined.

"No more caffine for you," she said.

"Awwwwwww,'' NO1 pouted.

Holly took a sip out her vanilla hazelnut coffee, and dialed Artemis' number. Still no answer.

"Are you calling Artemis again," NO1 asked curiously.

"Yeah. I have been calling him all day, he still won't answer", Holly answered worriedly.

"Maybe he's really busy."

"Yeah, maybe," Holly whispered.

Over the past year and a half Artemis has been distant to everyone even to Holly. Her, Foaly, NO1, and even Mulch have tried to talk to him over the communicator, but rarely answers. They all worried that something might have happen, so they contacted Butler. The manservant told them that Artemis is distant at home too. According to Butler, Artemis leaves home without Butler at his side, does not tell anyone where he's going , and doesn't come back for days, sometimes weeks, without a word except text messages saying he's fine. Butler told them he's worried that Artemis might be doing something dangerous, or reckless. Artemis' parents also notices their son's strange disappearences, and even asked him where he was going. He simply tells them its just business. Angeline suggested forcing Artemis to tell them where he was going constantly. Luckily, Artemis Sr. coaxed his wife not to, and that they should let their son be... That didn't work. Angeline snooped through her son's room to find clues, but of course found nothing.

"I'm worried about him. This isn't like him, everytime we try to contact him he always, ALWAYS answers. Now, it's like he's ignoring us," Holly said, feeling sad that her best friend won't talk to her.

"Don't be sad Holly! I hate it when my friends are sad," NO1 said passionately.

"I'm sorry, NO1, don't mind me. I worry waaayyy to much, you know that," Holly tried to calm the very passionate and caring warlock.

"Yeah, I know. Its just that sadness makes me dizzy," NO1 said.

Holly was about to apologize again to her friend, but a small circlular red light attached to her LEP uniform on her chest started blinking. A signal that told the officers to dropped everything and take their behinds back to work. Holly groaned, she didn't want to go back to work where there will be nothing but mountains of paperwork. She got out her wallet from her work bag that was beside her, and paid for their meals.

"Sorry NO1, I have to go," Holly said hurriedly, got up, and hugged him.

The demon warlock hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure wherever he is, he is perfectly fine, Holly. Don't worry too much."

Holly pulled away from the friendly hug, smiled at NO1, and took off to Police Plaza.

_I hope you're right NO1_. Holly thought as she dashed toward her job. _I wonder what Artemis is doing right now._

* * *

Artemis Fowl II took a elevator to the 15th floor of one of Dublins best apartment areas, Queensten Apartments. Elevator music filled his ears as he waited paiently for the elevator to stop. When the platium elevator doors slid open, he quickly exited it and took a left down the long hallway with burgany and gold wallpaper, multi-colored intricate designed carpart, lit glass chandliers, and shiny oak doors with the apartment numbers in gold.

He stopped at apartment 346; the door had a note that he knew was meant for him. He took the note off the door and quickly read it:

_Dear Artemis,_

_The door is already unlocked. Come in, but be quiet, Jamie is in his room taking a nap. XOXO_

_Love,_

_Faith_

Artemis smirked and entered. The apartment was nicely done: hard-wood floor, neat kitchen, spacious living room, dinning room, hung art, and flower vases. It was a very neat and cozy apartment.

The now 23-year-old Irish geneis notice a trail of rose petals leading to the bedrooms past the kitchen. He chuckled. _How cliche,_ he thought with amusement. He took off his suit jacket, and neatly laid on the huge loveseat in the living room. Artemis followed the trail of rose petals to bedrooms; he passed the boys' bedrooms quietly until he reached his destination. His own little version of paradise. He opened _her_ bedroom door slowly. Inside the bedroom was very spacious. It had a canopy king-size bed with sheer dark purple curtain coverings around the bed. Even with the curtains, he knows exactly who was behind them. His heart. His soul. His everything.

_She_ was behind those curtains. He hated the curtains. It was like a barreier between him and his soul mate, and he worked so hard to break the barriers, and made her love him. She loved him internally, and he loved her with everything part of his heart , soul, and body. He wanted her heart, after many months of chasing and persuding he finally got it under his pale, strong fingertips . Now he can play with it, pleasure it, and nuture it in any way he can. He enjoys it , and luckily so does she too.

Artemis walked to the side of the bed and pulled the sheer curtain to the side. A beautiful 17-year-old woman laid sensually, and completely naked on the bed. She had very long ,wavy jet black hair, skin pale and smooth like fresh milk, light blue-green quinty eyes with long black eyelashes that gave her an exotic and haunting look, and full pouty lips. Artemis' eyes drifted from her face to her body. He enviously stared at her flat stomach defined with slight abs, long, smooth and full legs that he loves when they are wrapped around his waist, and full breasts. She was a goddess. His goddess.

She smirked up at him with those beautiful lips. He wanted to ravenge them until they were swollen. The goddess beckoned him to come in the bed. Artemis smirked, and kick off his expensive loafers. Love and lust gleaming in his perfect blue eyes. He crawled into bed and between her perfect legs. She put a soft, firm hand on his cheek, and smiled a smile that make the dead rise and sing in rejoice.

"I missed you so much," she said in her soft sensual voice.

Artemis smirked and nuzzled her nose with his, "How much?"

"I was aching for you," she breathe lustfully,"I want you now."

"Show me how much you want me," Artemis challenged.

The goddess beneath him flipped them both over, making her on top, straddling Artemis. She almost violently tears open his white button-up shirt. Their lips came together passionate and needily. Their tongues battled for dominance. Artemis explored her mouth with his tougue, she tasted sinfully good . She moved down his chest and planted open mouth kisses. Artemis moaned. Her tougued circled around on his chest, while trying to unbuckle his pants. Artemis ran his hand down her back touching her soft perfect skin. She ran her tougue down lower to his adominals and stated kissing, nipping, sucking, and unzipped his pants which had a huge bulge in it. _Someone needs attention, _she thought teasingly.

Faith, the love of Artemis' life, pulled down his pants to the point where his cock was finally free and erect. She licked her lips and started sucking on the tip slowly, gaining a moan from her lover. She licked from the base to the tip, and started sucking the whole thing.

"Oh god," he moaned,"Don't stop."

She pick up her pace and suck him for all it was worth. Artemis grabbed a handful of her hair,and thrusted into her mouth. He chanted her name over and over, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he let the ground-breakingly good pleasure wash over him and block out everything except her. He could feel his release coming in the pit of his stomach rising and rising in each passing mouments.

Artemis arched his back and silently screamed, as he was about to release,"Fuck. Fuck, I'm c-cuming." He did . His seed shot right in her mouth and she didn't let not one drop go to waste. She licked and sucked the seed up, and swollowed all of it. She crawled on top him like a lion ready to take her prey. Faith was straddling him once again, she had a smirk on her face.

"Now how much do want you me," she said teasingly.

"Hmmmmm, is that retorical question," Artemis teased.

She giggled and grinded on top of him. Then she took his member and guided it inside her. The feeling was unimaginably amazing. Faith threw her head back, and moaned. Artemis took hold her waist, digging his nails into her skin. She slowly pounced on him, while playing with her dug his fingers into her skin harder,"Mmmmmm. Faster." Faith was more than happy to comply, moving up and down faster and harder, fucking him to the point of euphoria,recieving ten times more pleasure. She ran her hands up and down Artemis' chest while unrelentingly riding him, needing to fell more of him.

" Yessssss. Yessssss. Yesssssssss," she moaned out in esctacy.

It was too much for the young Irishman, and he needed more. He turn them around, making him on top and Faith on the bottom. Artemis pulled his shirt off , threw it, and it landed at who knows where. He thrusted harshly in her , making her arch her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. His thrusts were hard and deep. Artemis held on to the headboard ,and the bed rocked violently as he fucked the hell out of her. Faith moaned out repeatedly, but Artemis wanted her to scream. He made her lay on her stomach, and entered back inside from behind. He grinded and thrusted in her pefect rear, also he was trying to find her G-spot...

"Oh God! Oh God! Right there ! Yes! Fuck! Ahhhhh!" _Found it._

Faith held on to the sheets like it was her life line as he attacked that special spot that had her seeing stars, heaven, and whatever the hell else . Artemis unmercily rammed into her and threw his head back, and nearly screamed out of mind-blowing pleasure,"Fuck...So tight."They both felt their release coming like a strong tidal wave. Their bodies covered in sweat as they made love.

They both had a incredible loud release as they came at the same time. Artemis pulled out of Faith and collasped on the bed next to her, panting loudly. He pulled Faith close to him and let her rest on his chest. She looked up at Artemis' incrediblily dark handsome face with a tired , but extremely happy smile.

"I love you, so much.''

Artemis kissed her forehead, "And I love you more."

* * *

**Hope you like chapter 1. Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, just in case if some are wondering, this is not going to be a love triangle between Artemis, Faith,and Holly. Holly is there because it fits into the plot smoothly. Minerva will also be in here ,but just to cause problems. This story is focusing on Artemis and Faith's relationship and their ventures together. **

**Thanks for reading3 Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play

**Chapter 2: Let's Play**

Holly dropped her communicator on her desk. _He still won't answer_, she thought. _Did I do something wrong?_ She slumped down in her black faux-leather chair behind her desk.

She really misses him. They haven't spoken or hung out with each other in a long time. _Where are you Arty?_

Artemis is a very important person in her life, they went through so much. Over the years they have gotten so close...very close in a certain period of time.

_Could it be...that. No, it can't be that, it was 3 years ago...He said it was fine and he agreed it was for the best anyway...But still..._

Holly and Artemis was in a relationship 3 years prior_. _They loved each other to death, they still do, but when they were dating that love kicked up a bunch of notches. Sadly after awhile, they're passionate love for each other died out, and complications arose like not being able to see each as often. Holly grudgingly called the whole relationship off.

She still remembered the look on Artemis' face when she told him it was over. His face was calm, but the look in his eyes told her he was devastated. Then he told her in a calm emotionless voice that he understood and agreed with her decision. After that, they continued to be best friends, and everything was fine.

Now, lately they lost touch with each other and Holly is worried. Who knows what he could be doing on his own. He could (Frond forbid) be going back to doing criminal enterprises, or planing something dangerous.

The LEP officer buried her face into her hands. It was killing her! Not knowing what her best friend could be doing was making her feel fear, and a crap load of stress. AHHHHHHHHH! Why are things so complicated!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Her communicator rang. Holly grabbed it in nanoseconds and answered it, "ARTEMIS FOWL! Where the hell have you've been! I've been soooo worried about you! When I get my hands on you I'll-''

"Holly! Holly! Calm down! It's me Juliet. Geez, what gotten into you," Juliet Butler cut in before Holly could continued to scream her ass off.

"Oh," Holly said in disappointed, she was totally looking foward in screaming at Artemis, but he's lucky...for now.

"Sorry," Holly apolgized,"I thought you were Artemis."

''I can tell since you almost busted my eardrums," Juliet exclaimed.

"Yeah...my bad,"Holly said apologetically.

"It's fine, I understand. You're worried about Arty and so am I. He hardly talks to us anymore; he either leaves or he works in his study."

''Has he said anything? Something that might give us a hint on what's wrong with him?" Holly asked hopefully.

"No, nothing."

Holly slumped back in her seat,"Damn it."

"Hey, hey. Come on Holly. I'm sure it's nothing. But hey, do you know what?"

"What?"

"SHOPPING!" Juliet squealed.

Holly groaned. She promise Juliet she would go aboveground on her vacation which was the next day, and go shopping with her. What was she thinking?

Juliet continued to squeal into the phone, hurting Holly's ears.

"This is going to be so much fun! Oh my gosh," Juliet squealed, "There's this one shoe store who sells awesome shoes! I saw this one pair that would look soooo cute on you! Ohhh, wait! I know this other store that have these cool tops and-"

"Juliet you are hurting my ears," Holly interupted her friend.

"Awww. Meanie," Juliet pouted.

"Only when I want to be ," Holly joked.

Juliet laughed,"That's for sure, but anyway I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definately."

"Yay! See you later Hols!"

"Later."

Juliet hung up, and Holly sighed. Shopping is not an activity she likes to do, but it would be a good distraction. She got off her seat to leave her office, and went to get a morpher from Foaly before she goes and pack for her vacation aboveground.

* * *

Artemis and Faith laid together on the bed in Faith's room. Faith rested her head on Artemis' chest peacefully. Artemis traced circles on her back with his fingertips in total bliss and contentment. He sighed happily and started lightly messing with Faith's hair. Faith giggled, and started kissing his chest and slowly worked her way up to his lips. The kiss was soft and passionate. Faith moaned into his lips and climbed on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Artemis arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you way too much," she said into his lips.

Artemis smirked,"I don't blame you. I am a man of many talents."

"Like what? Being a smartass."

"More or less."

Faith laughed kissed him briefly then jumped out of bed. She got out her black bra and panties from under her pillow and quickly put it on. Artemis pouted," Do you have to dress now? I was enjoying the view."

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you completely naked, and shag you until you can't think straight, Jamie will be waking up in about three minutes and twenty-five seconds."

"You know your brothers extremely too well, parents these days can not even come close to keeping track with their children like you."

Faith was pulling on some skinny jeans that fitted her perfected,"Whenever you have children and love them to the point of no return, you will keep close track of them too."

"Don't you mean when _we _have children?"

"Oh Artemis! Do you have any idea what that will do to my figure, which you love pouncing on so much, it will blow me up,'' she said mockingly. Artemis laughed.

Faith smile at him; she loved hearing him laugh. She found his shirt on the floor, and handed it to him. Faith kissed his forehead,"You need to put your clothes on before Jamie comes in."

Artemis took the hint and got out of bed to find his pants. It was on the far side of the bed. He quickly put his dark dress pants on, and his button up shirt. Faith, who finished dressing with her T-shirt and jeans, helped Artemis button shirt.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her cheek.

She cuddled up against his chest , and nuzzled his neck. "Mmmmm. Your welcome," she said in a soft sweeter-than-honey voice. He wanted to melt right then and there. Get her back in bed and bang her over and over and over again, but he fought temptation. He had no desire to scar her younger 4-year-old brother.

As if on cue, the bedroom door slowly opened, it was small 4-year-old who resemble Faith alot. The young boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He scuttled toward them in his dinosaur T-shirt and pajamas pants. He looked up at them with big light blue-green eyes and a beautiful smile.

Faith crouched down to the child with a smile that had nothing but love. "Hi Jamie. Did you have a good nap," she said slowly and used sign language. Jamie was deaf since he was born, and was expecting to have surgery for it soon. Jamie nodded his head happily. Faith picked him up and kissed his cheek. Jamie rested his head on her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her neck. Faith held him tightly. She loved Jamie and her two other brothers ,who were attending Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen, thanks to Artemis, more than anything and everthing else in the world besides Artemis.

Jamie saw Artemis and smiled up at him. Artemis ruffled his jet black hair, "Good evening, Jamie. Have you been good to your sister while I was gone," he asked while using sign language. Jamie nodded again with an adorable smile.

"Are you going to play wtih us," Jamie signed.

Artemis smiled kindly at him, "Of course I will." Jamie's smile widen, and Faith looked up at Artemis proudly.

"We'll play after we eat lunch," Faith told them,"we'll all go to the park. How does that sound?" She nuzzled her nose with Jamie's causing him to giggle.

Faith carried Jamie with Artemis' arm around her shoulders and went into the kitchen. Artemis and Jamie sat in the high chairs behind the counter. Faith was getting out a plate from the cabinets,"Artemis do you want anything? I can cook you something."

"No, that is quite all right," Artemis said.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Just tea."

Faith set the plate down in front of Jamie, then narrowed her eyes at Artemis and put her hands on her hips, "You really need to eat more. I finally got you to gain weight which, by the way, was not easy since you're stubborn at times."

"I assure you I am fine, you have no need to worry about me, I am perfectly healthy."

"You are a bit under weight is what you are," she said as she got another plate, and set it infront of Artemis. "I'll make you lunch too," she told him and kissed both of them on the cheeks affectionately.

Artemis watched Faith cook while Jamie did what he loved to do, draw. Faith made them sandwitches, chopped fruit, and carrot sticks with ranch. She also made tea for Artemis and lemonade for Jamie. Faith herself settled for nutrional bar and bottled water.

"Shouldn't you be eating more," Artemis commented, "that is not sufficient enough."

"Hey, I ate before you got here, plus I am tired of cooking now."

Artemis finished his tea, as Faith got Jamie and took him to his room to change clothes. They came back with a dressed Jamie with a camofladge T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Faith put on a jean jacket over her T-shirt, and sneakers also.

Faith put Jamie back on the high chair behind the counter in the kitchen. "Jamie you stay here and draw. I have to talk to Artemis for a second,'' she signed to him.

Jamie nodded and started drawing. She turned to Artemis and beckoned him with a finger and smirked. Artemis raised an eyebrow, and followed her into her room. Artemis almost closed the door completely behind him.

"What is it," he asked.

Faith looked up at him smirking. She raised up on her tippy toes, and put her mouth near his ear. "I have something for you," she whispered seductively in his ear. It made his blood rise, and his heart was pounding. She stepped back away from him, and went to her closet. She pulled out the most hideous thing he has ever seen.

Jeans.

"No! I refuse to wear it," he objected. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes

Faith rolled her eyes, "Artemis, we're going to the park and I want you to be comfortable. Jamie also wants to play you, and it's going to be hard to run with designer suit pants on."

Artemis still had his arms crossed, refusal written all over his face. Faith sighed, "Come on, Artemis. It is not going to kill you, its just for the park."

"I am sorry, love, but I don't wear jeans."

Faith walked up to Artemis with the jeans in her hands. She looked up at him with beautiful blue-green eyes. She stood up on her tippy-toes and captured his lips. It was soft until she asked for entrance by lightly licking his bottom lip. Artemis opened his mouth immediately, and her tongue slipped into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and eventually Artemis won. Faith moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Artemis held her tightly.

Faith broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Please do this for me."

"Sorry," he said breathily.

She licked from his collar bone to his neck, and started kissing it.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to control myself," he warned through gritted teeth.

Faith nuzzled his neck, "Please. Do this for me and I promise I will make it up to you,"

"What can you do to get rid of the embarassement you are asking me to endure," he said spitefully.

"I will do whatever and anything you want," she said in a low voice, emphasizing whatever and anything with an open mouth kiss on his neck.

"Faith," he pleaded

She kissed him, slipped her tongue into his mouth again, and played with his tongue. Artemis could feel his self-control slipping away rapidly, he can feel himself harden.

"Pleassssssse," she begged into his lips.

Artemis sighed, knowing he was not going to win, "Fine."

Faith kissed him briefly and handed him the jeans. "Thank you," she said brightly and was about to skip off, but Artemis caught her hand.

"Remember your promise," he said in husky voice, "Anything I want."

Faith chuckled softly, "Don't worry. I always keep my promises."

Artemis smirked and let her hand go. Faith skipped off to Jamie in the kitchen, obviously pleased with herself. The young Irishman spitefully changed into the jeans, and rolled his sleeves. He didn't bother to tuck in his shirt like he always does. He was in jeans, for heavens sake, no need to be formal anymore.

He walked back to the kitchen in his jeans. Faith was sitting in the high chair with Jamie on her lap, tickling him. Artemis smiled at them. Faith saw him coming and smiled at him beautifully.

"You look causal for a change," she commented.

"The things I do for love... and other things."

"Sis what's he talking about," Jamie signed.

"Uhhhhh... Come on let's go! The park is waiting is for you," Faith said hurriedily.

Jamie jumped down from her lap in a heart beat and ran to the door. Faith went after him with Artemis' arm wrapped around her waist.

When they left the apartment, a limo was already there waiting for them. Artemis opened the door for them, like the gentleman he was. Jamie was about to climb it, but Faith stopped him.

"What's wrong, " Artemis asked.

"Artemis, is there really a need for a limo? The park is not far away," Faith said.

"True, but I would perfer to drive, besides, didn't you say, no promised, that you do whatever and anything I say," he smirked

Faith sighed, one of the many habbits of being extremely wealthy: always driving around in expensive vehicles even when its not necessary.

"As you wish," she sighed and got in the limo with Jamie, then Artmeis last. Artemis put an arm around her shoulders during the ride, playing with her hair, and occasionally ruffling Jamie's hair also.

The ride was extremely short, they arrived at a beautiful park with swings, sandboxes, slides, flowers, trees, benches, and a moderate amount of people. As soon as they got out of the vehicle, Jamie immediately ran for the swings. Faith chased after him, while Artemis casually followed.

The 4-year-old boy got on the swing, and waited impatiently for his sister to push him. Faith pushed him on the swing, Jamie giggled as he went higher. Artemis soon helped her push her brother on the swing.

Artemis stole many glances at Faith. Her face lit up as she saw her brother laugh and be happy, and her skin glowed like an angel in the sunlight. She was a goddess, and she was his. Only _his_.

After a while, Faith's phone ringed. While pushing Jamie, she answered. Her face changed from happy to serious in a second. She walked away a couple of feet from the swing. Artemis frowned, he knew exactly who it was.

"Lana, you got another run for me,'' Faith asked into the phone.

"Yep. Chad wants you go downtown in the Allies, Wendsday. He said you know what to do," Lana informed.

"Fine, I'll see you there at the base."

"Oh wait, Faith."

"Yes."

"How's sex with Artemis Fowl."

"None. Of. Your. Business."

"Come on, let your fellow _Shadower_ in,"

"Bye Lana," Faith sighed

"Awwwww. You're no fun. Well, see you Wendsday. Later."

Lana hung up. Faith tucked her phone into her jacket's pocket, and took a deep breath. She skipped back to them with a bright smile, and started to pushing Jamie, who was having the time of his life on the swing. Completely acting as if nothing has happen, but Artemis knew better.

"They called you in," he asked darkly.

"Yes," she said indifferently."

"When and Where?"

"Wendsday, downtown in the Allies."

"I don't want you to go," he said looking at Faith with intensity while also pushing Jamie.

"We talked about this before. I don't like doing it as much as you, but I have to put food on the table."

"And I have told you before, I can provide for you and the boys easily," he snapped. He hates snapping at her, makes his heart hurt actually, but he can't stand back and let her hurt herself.

Faith had a expressionless look on her face, "I know you can, but I don't want someone to take of me all my life. I refuse to be dependent on someone because I hate to be a burden."

"There is nothing wrong with being taking care of. You have been taking care of others all your life, do you not think you need a release from all of it?"

"At times I do think that I need a release from it all, but I would taking the easy way out like my _mother. She_ took the easy way out and look waht happened," she said in a low voice.

"Faith..."

Faith stopped the swing before Artemis can finish, lifted Jamie out of it with a big smile, tickled him, and turned to Artemis. Her and Jamie's cheeks were touching, and stared at Artemis with fluttering blue-green eyes and smiles.

"Artemis, Jamie has something he wants to ask you," Faith said. "Go on, ask him," She signed to Jamie.

Jamie cowered in her hair, all of sudden shy. Faith set her younger brother on the ground, and lightly pushed him toward Artemis. Jamie gave his sister a nervous look.

"Go on, ask him," Faith encouraged.

Jamie looked up at Artemis and signed, "Do you want to come with me and sissy to the mall tomorrow?"

"We need to buy new clothes for him, and also for Tyler and Cody," Faith explained.

Jamie continued to stare up at Artemis with expectant eyes. Artemis kneeled befored the child, he ruffled Jamie's hair playfully and smiled at him, "I would love to go with you."

Jamie smiled wide and hugged Artemis. He embrace the child and picked him up. While hugging the small boy, Artemis stared at Faith who was smiling at them.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anything for you," Artemis said lovingly.

Faith blinked back tears, ran up to them, and embraced them both.

For the rest of their time in the park, Faith and Jamie played tag and hide-and-seek while Artemis watched under a tree. After hours of playing, Jamie was worn out, and it was late in the afternoon. Faith carried her brother to the limo with Artemis right behind them, and drove back to Faith's apartment.

Faith made dinner for them as they got there. She also gave a sleepy Jamie a bath and tucked him into bed. She slowly and carefully closed the bedroom door. Faith sighed, went into the dinning room and took the dirty plates to the sink in the kitchen, and started washing them.

Artemis came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What are you doing," she giggled.

"Holding the greatest thing that have happen to me," he whispered.

She felt chills as his soft masculine voice whispered in her ears.

"I love you so so much. You're my everything. My love. My sweet sweet Faith," he continued in a whisper, and started massaging her shoulders. He nibbled on her ear, and rubbing his hands all over her body. Faith moaned as she tried to focuse on the dishes.

Artemis pulled back her long hair away from her neck. He lightly licked her neck with tip of his tongue, earning moans from Faith.

"Artemis," she said breathily, "I'm busy doing the dishes."

He took the plate out of her hand and set it in the sink.

"You can do that later," he said huskily.

He turned her around and started assulting her lips. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to give him entrance. Artemis happily explored her mouth, tasting every inch of her cavern. He broke the kiss and lifted her on the sink's edge. She wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him close, so he won't get away. Artemis started kissing her neck. Faith hurriedily unbuttoned his shirt, rubbing her hands on his chest and shoulders.

Artemis smirked into her neck, " I think it's time for you to fulfill your promise."

"What do you want me to do," she asked softly.

Artemis smirked and told her in her ear. Faith blushed, but smiled. She hopped off the edge, and slowly walked to her room. Artemis soon followed her to her bedroom, and saw taking off her T-shirt, then bra, then her shoes and socks, jeans,... panties.

Artemis watched in the doorway, biting his lip trying to contain himself. She crawled across the bed, laid on her stomach, and propped herself on her elbow. Artemis crawled in next to her on his knees. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He gently ran his finger from the back of pale thighs to the middle of her back. He climbed on top of her, and pulled her hair away from her shoulder. He placed an open mouth kiss on her shoulder. Faith moaned softly. He ran a trail of kisses down her back and to her perfect ass. He gave one cheek a long lick, making Faith gasp. Artemis smirked as he sat up and upzip his pants, and rubbed his member teasingly at her entrance. Faith tried her best to keep herself from yelling, but this was too much.

She bit down hard on her lip to keep from getting too loud. Artemis slowly pushed himself into her most sacred of places. She tried to contain herself, but he was purposely going too slow. She wanted to beg him to hurry, and fuck her until she can't think straight, but her pride won't let her.

What seem like hours to Faith, Artemis was inside her completely. He started kissing her neck, being careful not to make marks, or otherwise she wouldn't let him have sex with her for days.

Faith clawed the sheet, the feeling of him being inside of her was the best thing she has ever felt. She never gets tired of it.

Artemis grinded against her while kissing her shoulder. Soon grinds turned into thrusts, the noise of their love making echoing in the room. He pounded into her with a steady pace.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Yes! Harder," she moans.

Artemis pace quickens, slaming into her. Faith nearly screamed, but bit her lip. He pulled out of her and laid her on her back before she can complain. He made her wrap her legs around his waist. Their tongues met in a fierce passionate battle. Artemis re-entered her with their mouths connected. They moaned into each other's mouths. He raised Faith's arms over her head and linked his hands with hers, and slowly pumped in and out of her. He kissed down from her neck to her breasts, and latched on a rosy pink nipple. He sucked, flicked, licked around the nub. Faith arched her back, and held back her screams. He gave the other breast the same treatment until the nipple was hard. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, and rubbed up and down her thighs. He thrusted into her harder. Faith nails raked down his back, leaving marks.

"Ahhhh. Yes," He moaned, loving the feeling of pleasure and pain at the same time.

Faith decided to get even bolder and used her strong legs, and flipped them making her on top. Artemis gasped in surprise, but soon started moaning when she slowly moved up and down on his length. He tightly gripped her hips as she grinded on top of him. Faith threw her head back, and started panting cutely. Her pants turned Artemis on. So soft, yet errotic. He thrusting upward into her slowly. Faith moved faster, his thrusts made her want more. Artemis was moaning loudly, and his grip on her hips tighten leaving red hand prints. Faith leaned down kissed him. The kiss was filled with love and need. He knew what she need, and it was something only he could provide.

He put her back on her back, and threw one of her legs over his shoulder. He slammed into Faith. Artemis pounded into her relentlessly. Faith grip on the sheets tightens making her knuckles white, thrashed underneath him, and panted.

"Yes...Yes...Yes...Oh god...Fuck me...Ahhhh," she panted.

Artemis went faster, threw his head back, let the heavenly feeling take over all of him. He tried to keep himself from coming to soon, but she felt so good it unbelieveable.

They felt their powerfull release coming. Artemis thrusts tuned slow but hard. Faith arched her back and she silently screamed. He licked her thigh that was over his shoulder, and was nipping on it while fucking the life out of her. That was her breaking point.

"Oh god! I-I'm coming!"

"Fuck...Fuck...Fuck."

An overwhelming organsim hit her. Faith came, hard. Her eyes closed tightly, and yelled out her realease. Artmeis felt her walls tighten around his length, and pushed him over the edge. He came inside her, moaned loudly. Artemis collasped on top of her,and rested his head on her breasts.

"God, what would I do without you," he panted while smiling blissfully.

"Hmmm. Without me, I believe, you and your hand would have been quite close," Faith joked while stroking his hair. Artemis laughed.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Both so unbelievealbly happy that they found each other, and can't wait to start their life together not only as lover, but soon as a faimily.

* * *

**Finally done! Thanks for reading.**

**FYI: I wasn't planning on putting a lemon in this chapter...It just kinda happened. Hope that's okay for you guys.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon. Don't know when, but it will happen. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping!

_** Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't mention this before (then again it's completely obvious). I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters except my OC's. ** _

**_Chapter 3: Shopping!_**

* * *

~_**Dublin Mall**_~

Holly was lagging behind Juliet in the Dublin Mall with her arms filled with heavy shopping bags.

"Gosh, Holly, have you ever been shopping before," Juliet asked while easily carrying her bags.

"Yes, I have, but not this much. Can we leave now?"

"No, we still have fifteen more stores to go to."

"You have got to be kidding."

Juliet gave her a very serious look.

Holly groaned,"Can we at least go back to the car and put all these bags up?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We are carrying quite a bit. We'll go back to the car and put all these up and start fress. Come on!" Juliet dragged Holly out of the mall and to the parking lot. They found their vehicle and shoved all their bags in the car. Juliet pulled Holly by the arm and dragged her back inside the mall.

"Juliet, slow down you're going to fast! The stores are not going to get up and run away," Holly exclaimed.

"You're going too slow. We have to hurry before all the cute clothes get taken away," Juliet said like it was the most important thing in whole universe.

They went into the next store, it was a clothing store called Fashion Fanatic. Juliet made Holly try on various outfits from causal clothes to clubwear. Holly was trying on a dress she thought was wayyyy to provocative.

"Juliet! I can't wear this! I look like a slut," she shouted from the dressing room.

"Let me see," Juliet said, opening the dressing room door, and went in. Her eyes widen, "OMG! Holly, you look hot!"

Holly was wearing a purple party dress that was above her knees, strapless, tight, and had a big white stripe going vertically in the middle and in front of the dress.

Holly crossed her arms, feeling naked, "I don't like it. It doesn't seem like me."

"I like it, and it looks amazing on you. You should totally get it."

"I don't think-"

"Awwww. Come on, Holly. Don't be such a stick in the mud. Come on, Pleassssssse-," Juliet begged.

"Juliet I-"

"Pleassssssssssse."

"Knock it off, that is so immature."

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssssss e.

"No."

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssssss e."

Sigh.

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssssss e."

"Alright! Alright, I'll get it! Damn, you're annoying."

"Yay! Now, try on the next one," Juliet said excitedly.

She gave Holly another dress, it was a short light blue sundress with flower designs. Holly put it on, and actually liked it.

"Wow. This one is very pretty," Holly said in awe as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't the same Holly she's used seeing in the mirror. She was wearing a morpher another great invention from Foaly. It was a device that can be ( depending on what the fairy preferred) in the apperence of a ring, bracelet, or necklace, and can change a fairy's form into a human; therefore, Holly's elfin ears were human now, her skin tone was lighter, her hair for some odd reason was to her shoulders, and she was a few feet taller.

"Yeah, I like it too. It would be a good choice if you're looking for a man," Juliet giggled.

Holly blushed, " W-What! Why would I do that!"

"Oh come on, Holly, I never hear you say anything about dating. Are you seeing anyone," Juliet asked curiously.

"No! I don't need too, I'm busy."

"Are you really busy or afraid?"

"Afraid? Of what," Holly asked confused.

"I don't know, you tell me. Have you at least been on a date after, you know, what happened with you and Arty?"

"Uhhhh... Well...I...Uh"

Juliet's mouth dropped opened, "You haven't dated anyone! OMG, Holly, what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Well...I haven't had time to date. There's paperwork, goblins, crime..."

"Oh Holly," Juliet cooed, "I don't believe that."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not that your're busy, you're scared to date and you shouldn't be you can have any man you want Holly."

Holly sighed, "Can we please not talk about this anymore."

"Fine, but answer this for me."

"Sure, what?"

"How long has it been since you had sex?"

Holly blushed insanely, "None of your damn business!"

"Oooohhh. Judging from that answer, I'll take that as a very, _very_ long time," Juliet sniggered.

Holly thew a tank-top at Juliet's head,"Shut up!"

Juliet continued to laughed as she handily dodged the tank-top. "You know it's really ironic how you, a hot kick-ass police elf, have a sex life that's drier than Mulch's feet."

"Excuse me for not spreading my legs for every loser that wants in," Holly said testily.

"Yeah, I guess your right. And I suppose, you're sex life isn't the worst of the worst, just very sad. The worst I've probably seen is Arty..."

* * *

~_**Faith's Apartment- Early Morning**_~

"Oh God! Oh God! Yes," Faith scream/moaned.

She clung to Artemis' shoulders as she rode him for all he was worth. Artemis' back was against the headboard as he tilted his head backward, and closed his eyes tightly. He savored the intense, blishful pleasure, and gripped her hips tightly. The sound of the mattress bouncing rashly, and panting echoed throughout the spacious master bedroom. The morning sun illuminated through the windows in the bedroom, and beamed down on their bodies making their perspiring skin shimmer.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! Oh Faith," he moaned. He briskly thrusted upward into her, the heat within his abdominal expanded as he can feel his release coming. Faith let out another breathless moan, and tugged his hair backward, exposing his defenseless neck. She attacked his neck with her tongue as she licked and nip his neck. Her warm breath and her moans hit his neck and sent tremors throughtout his body. Artemis pushed Faith on her back; she gasped in surprised. His hot body hovered over her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he was pounding into her. He hit her special spot and caused her to see stars; she linked herself closer to him against her body. Her inner walls clenched around his length tightly and she silently screamed; Artemis was on the brim of exploding.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head in sweet ecstasy, "Oh fuck! I coming!"

* * *

_~**Back At The Dublin Mall**~_

"...Geez, I can't imagine how frustrating that might be. No sex for more than a year. Damn, how can someone live like that, it sounds like torture..." Juliet rambled, making a vain in Holly's temple throb in annoyance. Holly let Juliet continue until she finally had enough. The young elf grabbed a nearby dress and slung it at an unsuspecting Juliet's face.

"Can we please get off the sex topic," Holly shouted, "What I do or don't with someone else is none of your business. And Artemis wouldn't want to hear you talk about him in that light either, so put lid on it before I do."

"Someone's a exta fiesty today. I think the sexual fraustration is starting to kick in," Juliet touched Holly's forehead like she was sick.

"I. Will. Beat. You," Holly growled.

"Yep, that is definitely sexual fraustion," Juliet grinned.

Holly lost all her patients, and kicked a giggling Juliet out the dressing room. After that, Holly grudgingly tried on multiple outfits. They both bought two bags full of clothes and left for another store. Juliet lead Holly to another clothes store and repeated the process from the last store. Holly and Juliet left that store with three more full bags. Holly's stomach started to growl afterwards.

"Uhhhhh! I'm hungry," Holly complained.

"Yeah, so am I. Come on, there's a new resturant here, we'll eat there."

Juliet led the way to resturant, it was a long walk since the mall was like the size of a town, and carrying alot of filled bags didn't help.

"How much farther is it," Holly whined.

"Right over there, near that electronic store," Juliet pointed.

Holly saw the sign of the resturant up ahead with a raised eyebrow, "Divinity?"

"Yeah! It's a five-star resturant, just opened up," Juliet said while dragging Holly inside.

"Juliet, I don't think I can afford this," Holly said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm paying."

"Really? Thanks, Juliet."

Juliet put an arm around Holly's shoulder in a playful friendly manner as they went inside. "Hey, we're friends, that's what friends are for."

Inside the resturant, Holly's mouth dropped in awe. It was beautiful. Crystal chandeliers hung on the ceilings, the flooring was shiny and polished hardwood, abstract paintings were hung around the resturant, and tables were neatly set with blood red table clothes, small scented candles and different kinds of flower petals around it.

"Wow," Holly said in awe.

"I know, pretty cool, right?"

They sat down at a table and set their things to the side. A waitress came to the their table with a bright smile. The waiter was a pretty young woman with chocalate brown hair that was tied up in a tight pony-tail, brownish-hazel eyes, wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt with black dress pants and a red apron.

"Hello, welcome to Divinity. I'm Tammy, and I'll be your waitress for today. May I start you ladies off with drinks?"

Tammy gave Holly and Juliet the menus and took out her small notebook. Holly and Juliet stared at drink section for a few mouments.

"Hmmmm. I'll just have a glass of water," Holly decided.

"I'll have a dirty martini," Juliet told the waitress. Holly raised an eyebrow as the waitress left to get drinks.

"Juliet, isn't it a little early to be drinking? It's only 1:45."

"What are you my brother? It's fine to have a drink or two...or three."

"Why do I have a feeling by the end of this I'm going to the designated driver."

"Hey, I'm not going to get drunk...yet," Juliet said deviously.

"Butler deserves a medal and a statue for putting up with you," Holly shook her head.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Juliet laughed and threw a flower petal at her.

"I didn't say anything," Holly smirked and shook her head.

Juliet threw another petal at Holly. She laughed and they started thowing petals at each while laughing until their drinks came in.

Tammy set the drinks down in front of them with a smile,"Here you go, are you two ready to order?"

Holly and Juliet looked at each other and blushed. They were too busy throwing petals at each other, they forgot to look for a meal in the menu.

"No, not yet," Juliet said politely.

"That's fine, take your time, I'll come back later. Please make yourself comfortable." The waitress quickly walked away to tend to another table.

Holly picked up her menu, "Maybe we should start looking at the menu."

"Maybe we should," Juliet giggled.

They scanned their menu in silence for a few moumnents until they found what they wanted.

"What are you getting, Holly," Juliet asked.

Holly put her menu down, "I'm getting a salad. Everything else has meat in it."

"I'm getting the linguine. Looks and sounds good."

Juliet called in the waitress and they both gave her their orders. Tammy the waitress jotted the material down in her notebook and hurried over to the cheifs.

Holly leaned back in her chair and was patiently waiting. Juliet twisted her blond hair out of boredom.

"This is taking too long," Juliet whined.

"Juliet, its only been thirty seconds."

"Yeah, I know! That's way too long!"

Holly pinched the bridge of her nose. Juliet laughed at her friend's irritation. Her laughter was cut short when a familar unwanted voice spoke up.

"Juliet? Is that you?"

That voice came from none other than the pretty French genius Minerva Paradizo.

"Uh...Hey. Minerva what are you doing here," Juliet said in her best polite tone.

"Yes, what are you doing here," Holly said harshly.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"It's me, Holly."

Minerva's eyes widen in surprise, "Holly? My goodness! I didn't recognize you. They let you come here?"

"Yeah, it's my vacation. I'm going to be here for the day."

"I see... Well, since you two are here, I need to ask you something," Minerva said.

"Oh, here we go. Let me guess, you want to know about Artemis," Holly said with venom in her voice.

It's obivious to say that Holly and Minerva don't like each other. Holly hates Minerva because she's spoiled, haughty, and desperate to get with Artemis and use him. Minerva hates Holly because of her close relationship with Artemis, and hates that they're so close and actually dated each other; therefore, made Minerva's advancements toward him harder.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk about. Is he alright? I haven't talked to him in awhile and I'm worried," Minerva said.

"You actually worrying about someone other than youself, that's something new,'' Holly said coldly.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Really, Holly? Insulting me, very mature."

Holly took a sip out of her glass of water cooly, "I'm not insulting you, I'm just saying its very surprising."

"Look, all I am trying to do is help Artemis. I think something is wrong with him, and I care about him just like you two," Minerva said softly.

"That's very nice of you, Minerva," Juliet said, not convinced at all.

"Yes, it's a very nice speech for a user like you," Holly said harshly.

"Make all the insults you want, but soon Artemis will be mine and we will be together for a long, long time," Minerva said confidently.

"Oh please, hell will freeze over before that happens," Holly snorted.

"And besides," Juliet joined in, "if Artemis wanted to get with you, he would have."

Minerva clenched her fists tightly around the handles of her shopping bags, "He just needs time to see that we are perfect for each other."

"Well, you're going to be waiting a long time when that happens," Holly scoffed.

"You shut up! You are probably the reason why Artemis has been acting so strange in the first place," Minerva snapped.

"Me? How am I the reason," Holly snapped back.

"You had no business dating Artemis. It was obivious that it would never work between you two, and yet you still pressed on, hurting Artemis terribly. I'm not the selfish one. You are!"

"I'm selfish? Minerva, the only reason why you want Artemis is because of his money and status," Holly argued.

"Lies! I love Arty more than you can every imagine."

"You love yourself and only yourself."

"How dare you! You don't know me or what I have been through!"

"Judgeing from those very expensive shopping bags, you've haven't been through enough."

"Uhhh, you guys," Juliet spoke up.

"You bitch," Minerva spat.

"You guys," Juliet said again.

"Slut," Holly spat back.

"Guys!" Juliet shouted

"What!" Holly and Minerva said unsion.

Juliet pointed at a booth far on the other side of the resturant, "I think I solved the mystery."

Holly and Minerva looked at each other confused then looked at what Juliet was pointing at. What they saw was completely shocking. Holly's mouth dropped open, and Minerva's face paled. Juliet also stared wide eyed.

It was Artemis sitting in a booth with another girl. They were kissing each other passionately.

* * *

**~Earlier~**

Artemis, Faith, and Jamie were shopping in the Dublin Mall together. Faith carried Jamie while reading the shopping list, and Artemis was close behind them carrying the bags.

_I have to make a mental note to thank Butler for forcing me to work out otherwise this would have be excruciatingly_ _difficult, _Artemis_ thought._

Faith looked over her shoulder at Artemis, she smiled at him appriciatively.

"Thank you for carrying the bags for me," she said in a voice that would have captivated a muderous blood-thirstly rampaging troll.

"Of course, it would have been impolite of me if I didn't," he smiled.

Faith smiled even wider then looked back to the list of things. Artemis devotedly walked behind her while also admiring her beautiful form. She looked more desirable if that was even possible. Faith wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black underbust corset over the shirt that had darker leaves and vines design on it, coal black jean short shorts, and black knee-high boots with two inch heels.

Artemis watched completely mezmerized by Faith's butt as it swayed as she walked. _Perfection. If that wonderful masterpiece of a ass was someone's painting, I would have done everything possible to steal it._

Faith was smirking uncontrolably as she felt Artmeis's eyes glued to her backside. _Such an aristocratic, blue-blooded pervert. I can only imagine what he must be thinking._

_I can't wait to strip her down and fondle that ass and fuck her until she can't walk straight, _Artemis thought with lustful hunger for her soft supple flesh.

"Let's see... Oh good, we have one more store to go to. Then we can go home," Faith said.

Artemis put a hold on his perverted thoughts and walked faster so he can be beside her. "I have other ideas, how about we go and eat here after we finish shopping," he suggested.

Faith raised an eyebrow, "Here? But the food here is fastfood and sweets. I thought you hated that."

"Believe me, I do. Their preparation of food is truly astrousious and unhealthy, but that wasn't what I meant. There is a resturant here that is perfect to have lunch in."

"Really? What's it called," Faith asked.

"It is called Divinity, I heard very good reviews about and I thought you would like it."

"Divinity. Sounds very expensive."

"Nothing is too expensive for you and the boys," Artemis said in such away that it made Faith blush and her heart beat throb hard in her chest. He took advantage of the moument and touched Faith's ass suggestively. Faith jumped in surprise, and he chuckled.

The three of them walked into a clothing store for young people from ages ten to sixteen, perfect for her Faith's younger, teen twin brothers Tyler and Cody.

"Alright, Tyler and Cody need four shirts and four pants. After that, we'll go and eat," Faith said.

She looked around in the clothes racks with Jamie, who was finishing an ice-cream cone, on her hip. Artemis set down the shopping bags beside him and rubbed his aching hands. He didn't have to wait long, Faith found the right the clothes for her brothers. Both Tyler and Cody have a kind punk sense of style, so she got two shirts that had intricate black designs for each of them and two more dress button up shirts each for their school uniform. She finally found jeans and kaki shorts their size. Faith went to the cash register and put the clothes on the check out desk. The cashier smiled, quickly scanned the items, and put them in paper bags.

"That would be $103.87," the cashier said.

Faith got out her wallet from her handbag to get her credit card, but Artemis beat her to the punch. He handed his platinum credit card to the cashier. She swiped his card in the scanner, and the cashier gave him the receit.

"Thank you," Artemis said charmingly.

The cashier blushed, "Your welcome."

Artemis took the bags off the counter and got the others from the ground at his sides. He was about to head out the door but Faith grabbed his arm.

"Artemis, you didn't need to do that. You didn't need to do that for any of the things we got. I am perfectly capable of paying for things on my own," Faith said angrily.

"You do not need to pay for everything because I will take care of you," Artemis said seriously.

"Artemis, it's not necessary," Faith sighed.

"As long as you are with me I will always take care of you," Artemis said softly. He put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Because I love you with all my heart and I will stop at nothing to make you happy." He gave her a brief, loving kiss on her lips that made time freeze and all she could taste, feel, smell, see, and think about was Artemis. His kiss was like a addictive drug to her, she can't live without it.

"We should leave," Artmeis said in a low voice. Faith was at a lost of words, but she nodded. He smiled that smile of his that made her lose sight of everything but him. She could never ever love another man as much as she loved Artemis and never will.

Artemis wrapped his warm pale yet strong hand around hers and pulled her out of the store. Jamie was still held at Faith's hip, but he was fast asleep on her shoulder. Faith kissed his head and held him closer, while Artemis held her hand. Just the simple gesture of holding hands gave off sparks and such a strong connection that triggered everything from lust to love, danger to tranquility, and desire to passion.

They walk through the mall hand and hand. Artemis took the opportunity to observe the stores closely until he found what he was looking for. He saw a sign that had "Lacies" in pink cursive lettering with a zebra print background. Artemis smirked to himself. _Perfect_.

"Artemis, what is it? You have that look on your face that says you're planning something," Faith said suspiciously.

"It's nothing," Artemis covered quickly.

"Are you sure? You look very suspicious."

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about, sweetheart," he said smoothly.

"Alright. Just don't do anything over the top," Faith warned.

"Since when have _I_ been _over the top_."

"Well, let me see. You filled my apartement one time with chocolate imported from Austria and Germany, desserts from China and Scandavia, solid gold roses, jewlry, and clothes made by the best designers in the world," Faith reminded.

"That was nothing."

"You forcefully took over my whole apartment area from the previous owner and made him go bankrupt because he said a feeble insult to me, and you completely reconstructed my whole apartment in under five hours. I'm still not sure how you managed to do that."

"Well... I... Oh Faith, I can't help that I love you too much."

"I love you too, but your spending is insane," Faith said.

"Faith, I'm financially secure and extremely wealthy," he reminded her.

"That is true, but that can easily be taken away. After that, then what?"

"Gain it back, and rebuild," Artemis answered simply and winked at her, "I am businessman, born and raised. I know what to invest in and what not to. If I do, which will never happen, lose everything I have the intelligence and the ambition to gain it back."

"I have no dout that you would whatsoever, but still, calm down on the spending just to be on the safe side,"Faith said in her soft endearing voice that could not be argued with even if you really wanted to.

Artemis sighed, but he had a smile on his face. _ Always so concerned and cautious. It's so cute ...and arousing... _"Fine, if that is what you want, I will try not to spend too much."

"Thank you. Now, where is this resturant anyway? It seems we have been walking for a while now."

Artemis looked ahead of him, he saw the Divinity sign up ahead. "I see it, follow me," Artemis said.

They continued to hold hands as they walked like if they let go of each other the other person will be gone forever. Artemis opened the resturant entrance door for them, and entered inside. Faith looked around the place, it had ridicously expensive written all over it.

"Artemis are you sure? This all looks very pricey," Faith said worriedly.

Artemis led Faith and a sleeping Jamie to a booth on the far side of the resturant, it was pretty isolated there and private enough.

"Do not worry. It will be fine, trust me," he said as he sat beside Faith and Jamie who was sleeping peacefully in Faith's arms.

Artemis put the shopping bags under the table and put his arm pocessively around Faith's shoulder. She leaned into him confortably. Artemis smiled. Faith has mastered the skill of being affectionate very well. In the begining of their romantic relationship, Faith was certainly not used to giving affection to anyone except for her brothers. Whenever he kissed her, she stiffens and it takes her awhile to relax. The same goes for when he puts his arm around her waist and shoulders. Now, after a few erotic sensual lessons from Artemis, she can finally show love without being stiff. Artemis kissed her temple and she snuggled closer to Artemis. _I love my life, _Artemis thought happily.

After a few mouments, a waitress finally notice them, and her eyes widen in awe at the gorgeous couple. Something that always happen when Faith and Artemis are in public, but it was true. Their dark, beautiful vampiric looks draws people's attention.

The waitress gave them the menus with a smile, "Hello, welcome to Divinity. I'm Lucy and I'll be your waitress for today. May I start you two off with drinks."

"Water is fine," Faith said.

"I'll have your finest Italian wine," Artemis ordered.

The waitress wrote down the order quickly and was about to leave.

"Wait, we are ready to order," Artemis said before she could leave. He handed her the menu after glacing at it for five seconds. Faith was still looking at the menu.

Lucy the waitress got back out her note pad and pen, and waited for Artemis to give her his order.

"I want the camelized onion and agula pasta, freshly made and stemed vegetables on the side," Artemis ordered.

The waitress jotted down the order, then looked to Faith who finally found what she wanted.

"Ma'am do you need help reading the menu it has a lot of complicated words on it," Lucy said a bit slowly.

Faith turned slowly to Lucy with a smile, acting like she wasn't offended. She hates it when people automatcally think she's not very educated. Usually people assume that Faith is a model or sometimes assumes she works for the sex industry because of her dark, soft beauty, and curvaceous fit body; therefore, that silly sterotype that models/pornstars are not educated have unfortunately stuck with her even though she's neither of the two.

"No, I do not need help," she said in a bright voice, "I can read the menu just fine. I want the blanquette de veau with the celeis braises."

Faith snapped the menu shut and handed it to Lucy with an arrogant smile. Artemis tried to restrain a chuckle threatening to come out. The waitress forced a smile and took the menu and wrote down the order. While writing down the order, Lucy noticed Jamie who was fast asleep on Faith's lap.

"I am sorry, but we don't serve children, and don't allow them here," Lucy said.

"He is fine as you can see he is sleeping an will not be a bother to anyone," Artemis replied before Faith argues with the waitress.

"I am sorry, restuarant policies. The child can't stay."

"But he's not-" Faith began to argue, but was silenced when Artemis put a finger to her lips.

"I will handle this, sweetheart," Artemis said sootheningly. He turned to the waitress and got out his wallet. He pulled out €190 and gave it to the waitress, "€190 for the child to stay and not to say anything. I won't tell if you won't."

The waitress thought about it, but not for long. She took the money and shoved it in her pocket. "Fine, the child can stay. Just make sure he behaves, okay?"

"Don't worry, he will. Now, would you be so kind and fetch our orders for us will you," Artemis said in a pretentious tone.

Lucy the waitress forced a smile and quickly walked away from the table.

Faith kissed Artemis' on is cheek, "You are so sweet."

"Just for you. Not everyone thinks so, especially 95% of the waiters and tailors I have _corrected_."

Faith giggled, "Its a shame too beacause nothing is better than your sweet side. You are so good to me and the boys."

"I love you and them," Artemis said and kissed her forehead.

Faith was going to kiss Artemis on his lips, but he stopped her by putting a finger on her lips again.

"Wait, before you do, I have to go and do a little shopping myself," Artemis said.

"For what," she asked curiously with her lips against his finger.

"It's a surprise. I will be back shortly," he got up from the booth and bent down to kiss her lips. Faith moaned into his mouth; it was a brief kiss, but was passionate and sinfully amazing. Artemis reluctantly broke the kss.

"Hurry back before the food comes," Faith smiled and put a hand on his cheek lovingly.

Artemis kissed the knuckles of her hand that was on his cheek, and winked at her. "Don't worry I will be back shortly," he said in a velvet voice that makes Faith melt.

He withdrawn from her and left the resturant with perfect masculine grace. Faith sighed happily. _ I love that man!_

* * *

Artemis walked into the lingerie store, Lacies, he spotted earlier. The store had purple walls with oil paintings of women in lingerie, colorful chaneliers, sexily dressed-up manequins, and small zebra print wooden table with acessories like perfume and artificial jewlry. Artemis went to the front desk where a pretty woman with big wavy dark brown hair, a tight provacative royal blue dress, and way too much make-up.

The woman smiled at him, "Hi, welcome to Lacies. Can I help you with anything?"

"I am searching for something special for a certain someone," Artemis answered.

"Oooooohhh. Looking for something sexy for your girlfriend," the woman giggled.

"Yes, do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, what are you looking for?"

Artemis thought about it, his mind was spinning with suggestions, and he drummed his fingers on the front desk.

"Hmmmm. Something short, but not too short, fitting for an hour-glass shaped body, sheer, and exotic," he told her.

The store clerk thought about what he said, "I think I can find some lingerie that fits that criteria. Wait right here." She disappeared into the back room of the store. Artemis waited patiently for a few mouments until she came back with her arms filled with different outfits. "Here you go," she said as she put them infront of him on the counter, "I hope you find the one you want."

Artemis thanked her and picked up the first one in the stack, it was lacy, black bra and panties, he set it to the side immediately. _Too obvious._ The next one was a royal blue and pink corset lingerie. _Would be too difficult to take off, well rip off. _The third one was a sheer, lacy skimpy crimson red nightgown with purple fake fur on the bottom hem of it. _Too clownish. _Next one was what looked like fishnet one-piece bathing suit with two big holes in the chest area and red blinking lights_. What. The. Hell. She would castrate me if I got her this! _He quickly put it down and rubbed his hands on his pants, feeling dirty that he touched it.

"Yeahhhh, we have a lot people that kinda have a freaky taste," the store clerk scatched the back of her head.

"I can see that," Artemis said and shivered. _I don't think I even want to know what kind person would buy something like that...or what they do. Revolting._

The young Irishman picked up another lingerie, hoping it wasn't like (or worse) the previous one. The last one was short angelic white satin nightgown that would fit Faith's fit hour-glass figure perfectly, sheer but not completely see through, and spaghetti strapped. _Perfect._

"I'll take this one," he told her and handed the lingerie to the store clerk.

"Good choice, sir. Do you want me to put it in a bag or in a gift box?"

"Gift box, please."

She nodded and went to the back room with the nightgown, and came a minute later with a rectangular purple box with a gold ribbon. The clerk handed the box to Artemis with a smile.

"That would be €226, sir," she told him.

Artemis gave her his platinum. She swiped it, handed the card back to him, and gave him the receipt. "Thank you for shopping at Lacies, and I hope your special lady friend likes it."

"She will, and thank you for your help," he said pleasantly.

He left the store with a wide smirk on his face. The young Irishman made it back to Divinity in no time. Faith was still sitting with Jamie on her lap in the booth. He sat down with them, gave the purple and gold box to her with a crafty smile. Faith suspiciously accepted it.

"What's this," she asked.

"It's something I thought would be perfect for you," Artemis said.

Faith was about to open it, but he prevented her from doing so.

"It is better to wait until we get home," Artemis suggested with a smirk.

"Artemis, what on earth is it," she asked curiously.

"Be patiently," he told her and kissed her temple, "you will found out soon enough."

"Now I am starting to get seriously curious. Tell me, what is it. Please," she pleaded cutely.

"Later."

Faith nuzzled his neck, her soft lips pressed lightly against his neck and her tongue tasted a small amount of his skin, "Please."

Artemis sighed in both pleasure and annoyance, "When we are alone, you will find out."

Faith pouted cutely. Artemis tried his best not to attack her compelling lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, buried his nose into her soft inky black hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

"You are so cute when you pout," he said breathily, making Faith have goosebumps.

Artemis smirked into her hair. She put a hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. He leaned into touch and slowly kissed all her fingers one-by-one. Faith laughed softly and pressed her lips aganist his. Artemis responded immediately. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and tasted the inside of her wet warm cavern. She let him dominate the kiss knowing he loves being in control, and he explored her mouth with his tongue like he was searching for gold. Faith moaned into his mouth, completely on cloud nine. Artemis could not believe how lucky he was to be in love again with Faith. Almost everything was so perfect, sometimes he can't belive it himself. He has never been so happier. Happy with her, and knows for a fact she was his true and only soulmate.

He continued to relished on how soft and sweet her lips is. Artemis moaned dreamily and Faith smirked into the passionate kiss. He broke the kiss even though he really didn't want to; he wanted to stay like forever. Artemis and Faith's foreheads touched and they gazed lovingly in each other's eyes, noticing no one but each other.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Artemis whispered back.

Faith smiled at him and gently kissed his lips briefly. She snuggled closer to his thin, yet strong chest. Artemis kissed her forhead and settled comfortably in the booth.

"Artemis!" A familar voice called out to him.

Artemis's heart dropped down to his shoes. He saw Minerva Paradizo was strutting to them like she was on a catwalk with a fake happy smile on her face.

_Oh shit_, he thought.

* * *

Holly, Juliet, and Minerva watched the couple makeout dumbfounded.

"A-Artemis. That can't be him," Minerva said in a shakey voice.

"Juliet, do have any idea who that girl is," Holly asked, watching Artemis kiss the mystery girl.

"I don't really recognize her, but her hair is in the way," Juliet answered.

Minerva stared at the girl with indignation and her fist tighten.

Holly couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Artemis. Our Artemis, has been dating someone this whole time!_

"Well, this explains alot," Juliet commented, trying to make the awkward situation less awkward.

Minerva didn't hear her, and neither did Holly. Both were wrapped up in the situation.

_No_, Minerva thought,_ I won't lose him_. _ Especially not to this whore._

Minerva took out lip gloss and applied it to her lips. She also put on red blush and eye liner. Lastly, she unbutton two buttons of her desingner peach suit jacket to show cleavage.

"What are you doing," Holly asked her.

"I lost Artemis once, I won't let it happen again," Minerva said with force and determination.

Wait a minute Minerva-," Juliet tried to stop her, but she was already off towards them.

"Ah crap, now Artemis might see us next," Juliet face-palmed.

"What!" Holly nearly shouted and slouched lower in her seat and covered her face with her hand.

Juliet pulled Holly's hand away from her face, and made her sit up.

"Holly you can't look scared and hide. Number one rule when seeing your ex with another girl: don't be a coward," Juliet told her.

"But..."

"No buts! We are going to sit here like ladies for about five minutes then we are going over there."

"Alright...Wait WHAT?!"

"We are going over there and we are to check out this girl... and maybe embarass Arty alittle," Juliet said with a mischievous smirk.

"Juliet, we can't go over there," Holly said nervously.

"Come on, Holly, don't you want to know if this girl is treating Artemis right? She could be some complete bitch."

"Well..." Holly contemplated.

"Then that settles it, we are going over there. We should go over there soon though before Minerva chew this girl out."

* * *

Artemis saw Minerva coming over to them. She was waving and had a smile on her face.

_Please be another Artemis she knows. Please be another Artemis she knows. Please..._

She came up to their table and leaned toward Artemis to show off her cleavage.

_I take back what I said before_, Artemis thougt dreadfully,_ I hate my life. Fuck! _

"Artemis! I didn't think I would see you here," Mineva said and bent down to hug him.

Artemis forced a smile ,"Minerva, it is nice to see you again." He awkwardly hugged her back.

Minerva pulled away from Artemis, her eyes were fluttering flirtateously and was smiling way to widely. She looked over to the girl next to him and examined her closerly like she was one of Minerva's experiments. The blond would have turned green with envy if it was possibly. She was obliviously no match for this mystery girl.

Her hair was long, wavy, and inky black that fell freely down her back and over her shoulders, light blue-green eyes that scanned Minerva up and down curiously, dark and long eyelashes, heart-shaped face, porcelain flawless skin, and full lips she seen girls pay thousands of dollars to miminck. She was stunning! Minerva's wide smile went down an inch.

"Arty, who's your friend," Minerva asked, trying to hide her jealousy.

Artemis put on his best smile, but he wanted to die inside. _I can't believe this is happening_, he thought. _Why me? _"This is-," Artemis began.

Faith held out her hand to Minerva with a beautiful charming smile, "Faith. Faith Holoway."

Minerva shook her hand grudgingly, "Very nice to meet you. I am Minerva Paradizo."

"Minerva, the Roman godess of wisedom from mythology, nice. It is very beautiful name," Faith said, her sultry, soft American accent was dripping with honey and charm. Minerva forced a smile and tighten her fists.

Artemis look back and forth between the two women, scared out of his mind. _This is a nightmare! My girlfriend and the girl who I am sure has been stalking me are in the same room! I have to separate them before they (Minerva) kill each other._

"Minerva," Artemis began, "it has been nice seeing you, but we would like to be alone ..."

"I thought it would be good to have lunch together," Minerva insisted, "I haven't talked to you in awhile, and I would like to get know _Faith_ more."

"Minerva, I don't think..."

"Sure, of course, you can have lunch with us," Faith interupted.

Artemis snapped his head toward Faith, she smirked at him.

"Please, have a seat," Faith gestured to the seat across from them.

Minerva sat down across from then and put her shopping bags under the table. "Thank you," she said politely, but she stared icily at Faith. When she settled down into her seat, she noticed the small boy in Faith arms, snoring softly. Her eyes widen in wonderment. "You have a child ," she said astondished.

Faith smiled and held Jamie tightly, "Yes, this is Jamie."

"Her younger brother," Artemis added before Minerva got the wrong idea.

"You take care of your brother?"

Faith nodded proudly, "I take care of this one and two others, but the other two are in boarding school. Thanks to Artemis," she kissed Artemis' cheek. His face turned scarlet, and she chuckled. Minerva wanted to jumped over the table and tear Faith apart for that.

"How very nice of him," Minerva gritted her teeth.

"I know. He is so sweet," she acclaimed while noticing Minerva's building up anger amusingly, "don't you agree?"

"Yes, he is very sweet." _You slut._

Artemis smiled and chuckled nervously, "It was nothing really. They deserve nothing but the best and so do you, Faith."

Faith flashed him a beautiful smile, showing off her perfect white teeth. It made Artemis heart melt like ice. If she wanted to, she could make Artemis do anything she wants with just a smile and maybe a kiss or two.

Minerca cleared her throat to gain back their attention. They remembered her existence and smiled embarassedly.

"So," Minerva began, "How long have you two known each other?"

"We known each other two years, but we have been dating for a year and half," Faith answered.

Minerva took a sharp intake of breath. _Two years! He kept a whole relationship secret from me for two years. All this time I thought he was emotionally in pain because of that bitch, Holly, but instead he busy screwing this tramp._

"So you two were friends, then decided to date?" Minerva continued while trying to keep her voice leveled, but she sooooo wanted to cause a scene.

"Well, something of the sorts," Artemis said.

"ARTEMIS!" Another familar voice called out to him.

_No! No! No! No! No!_ He thought horrified.

Artemis slowly turned toward the voice, hoping it was his imagination. Unlucky for him, he saw Juliet coming toward him. She was dragging someone behind her, but he couldn't really see because Juliet was in the way.

_This is the worst moument of my entire life_, he thought dreadfully.

Juliet sat in the booth with the other female with her. Minerva grimance at them, but scooted over to make room for them. When the girl sat next to Juliet across from him, Artemis got a good look at the girl. His heart came to a violent halt, dropped to his shoes, shattered, then caught on fire.

"H-Holly!" Artemis stuttered, most uncharacteristic of him.

"H-Hey Artemis," Holly said awkwardly.

Even with the illusion of the mopher bracelet Holly wore, he can still clearly recognize his elfin ex-girlfriend.

_Why me? I'm a good-ish person. I saved the world multiple times for crying out loud! Doesn't that count for anything?_

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said fairly calm.

"Yeah, me too," Holly said shakely.

Holly's eyes focused on the female next to him and she felt serverly insecure about herself as she saw Faith. Juliet smile went down in awe at the girl.

"Wow, Arty! You grabbed a good one," Juliet said.

Artemis face turned red with extreme embarassement. "Juliet...nice to see you." _My relationship is in serious jeopardy._

"Soooo...What's your name," Juliet asked, staring curiously at Faith.

Faith extended her hand toward Juliet politely, "I'm Faith. Faith Holoway."

"Nice to meet you, Faith. I'm Juliet Butler, one of Artmeis' friends." Juliet shook hands with Faith.

Faith was all charm, "Artemis has told me so much about you."

"Good things I hope," Juliet winked at Artemis.

"Very good things," Faith said charmingly. She turned her attention to Holly, "You are Holly, am I right?"

"Ah. Yeah. Nice to meet you."

Faith grinned and shook Holly's hand. "It is nice to finally meet you. Artemis has told me quite alot about you too."

Holly's eyes widen in surprise, " Really? He has?"

"Yes, he has, and I wanted to thank you personally for what you have done for him over the years before I met him."

"Uh. Yeah. That's what friends are for."

Faith nodded in agreement and smiled sincerely at Holly. The elf in disguise smiled back, maybe this new girl isn't bad at all.

"So," Juliet said to keep the conversation going, "What brings you two here."

"We were doing a little shopping that's all," Faith answered causally.

"Getting Arty to pay for a little shoppping spree I see," Juliet said jokingly to mask the questioning in her statement. She wanted to make sure Artemis was not dating a complete gold-digger.

"No, he unessarily volunteers to pay for everthing," Faith said and nudged Artemis.

"Definately sounds like Arty," Holly said.

"You experience that too," Faith leaned foward, "him paying for everything even though you say not to?"

"Yeah, you have no idea. I mean, it's sweet and everything at first then after awhile it gets annoying," Holly said while reminiscing when she and Artemis were dating.

"I know, and then he tries to go above and beyond and get you something completely extravagant." The dark haired girl said and put teasing emphasis on the last word.

"When did this start becoming about my spending habits," Artemis said.

"I'm sorry Artemis but it's true. The way you spend money on gifts is a little out of hand."

"Yeah," Holly and Juliet agreed unison.

"What? Is it wrong to take care of the one you love?"

"No, of course not, but there is a different between taking care of someone and spoiling them," Faith replied.

"She's right, Arty," Juliet said, "You do tend to be a spoiler."

"Because I want the person I am with to have the best?"

"Well, the thing is you kind of treat the women you're involved with like they're delicate diamonds," Juliet replied.

"In a way they kind of are," Artemis said as he took a sip of his wine.

Most of the female population in the booth glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying that women are weak," Holly said offended.

"I didn't mean it in a offending way," Artemis defended himself.

"Then what did you mean, _sweetheart_," Faith replied.

_Oh boy_. Artemis sighed.

"What I mean is that when I love a woman very much like how I love Faith," he winked at her and Faith couldn't help but blush, "I want to take care of her and make her feel like a precious jewel like how a man should do for his woman."

"I agree with Artemis. A man should be able to take care of his woman," Minerva joined in the conversation but frowned when she saw Artemis barely paid any attention to her.

"Of course you would say that," Holly muttered.

Minerva glared at her, and Holly glared back with ten times more fire.

"I am sorry, I respect your opinion, but it is the 21st century. Women are stronger, smarter, and more powerful than they ever was before. We should be able to take care of ourselves," Faith opposed with a smirk.

"Yes exactly," Holly agreed.

"Hell yeah," Juliet complied.

"Right Artemis," Faith turned to Artemis with an awaiting smile and a glint in her eyes that said, _You better agree with me._

"Yes, of course," Artemis yeilded quickly.

Faith smiled triumphantly, and was about to kiss his lips as a reward for his submission; he interupted her by putting a finger to her lips.

"But I will never stop providing for you and the boys." He said softly.

"Boys?" Juliet and Holly said unison. Then they both saw the child in her arms that they somehow didn't notice.

"Oh, where are my manners, this is Jamie," Faith told them and stroked the small boy's black hair lovingly.

"Awwwwwwwwe!" They cooed.

"He's so adorable, how old is he?" Holly asked.

"He's four-years-old," Faith smiled, and kissed the slumbering boy's forehead.

Juliet winked at Artemis, "Arty, I didn't know you had a thing for moms."

Artemis face was bright red, "That is not the case! Besides, Jamie is not her son, he is her young brother."

"You take care your brother," Juliet asked curiously.

"_Brothers_, and yes I do. All three of them."

"Where are the other two at the arcade or something," Holly asked.

"No, they are attending boarding school," Faith answered.

"Which one?"

"The one I went to," Artemis answered.

"Saint Bartleby's? I thought you hated that place," Juliet said confused.

"I hope it burns actually, but it would be very good on their resume when they are older," Artemis explained.

"Awwwwe! Look at Arty being father figure. They grow up so fast," Juliet said jokingly, and wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Speaking of which," Minerva said, narrowing her eyes at Faith, "Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be taking care of their children instead of you?"

Holly and Juliet stared at Faith waiting for an answer. Artemis felt Faith tense up slightly, he was afraid something like this would happen.

Faith looked down for a moument before she met Minerva's critical stare with strong eyes. "Our parents are gone for good," she answered firmly.

Holly and Juliet looked at Faith sympathetically. Artemis rubbed her shoulder to comfort her and clenched his fist tightly with his other hand.

"I'm sorry for your losses. I know how it feels to lose both parents," Holly said in empathy.

"Yeah, me too," Juliet said softly.

Faith smiled at them appriciatively, "Thank you, but don't feel sorry us, believe me, it's not worth it."

Minerva raised her eyebrow at the last thing she said. She doesn't trust Faith, and her senses tell her that she's hiding someting. She's going to have to do research on this girl, and find out more about her. Hopefully, she can find something that will tear Artemis and Faith apart, so she can have him all to herself.

"It must be difficult raising three children all by yourself," Minerva challenged, "not being able to do what you want or live out your youth."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, raising children does have its setbacks, but the rewards are indescribable," Faith said smoothly, and her eyes gleaming with anticipation on what the blond French girl is getting at.

"It must also be even harder because of your_ class_," Minerva went on.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly do you mean by 'your class'?" Faith asked.

"Lower class I mean," Minerva smirked evilly.

_Danm it. I had a feeling Minerva would do this. _Artmemis thought.

_Minerva, you disrespectful, low bitch._ Holly thought.

_This is getting good._ Juliet thought.

"What makes make you think that I am lower class," Faith replied calmly.

Minerva smirked. "Well usually people who are raising children on their own at a young age are lower class," she said simply. (**AN: **No offense to anyone. Minerva said it so kill her instead!)

Faith kept on her poker face, she smiled at Minerva charmingly, "I assure you, Ms. Paradizo, that my brothers and I are not lower class."

"Are you sure you're not thinking that because you're grinding yourself all over Artemis?"

"Minerva, don't-"

Faith turned Artemis' head toward her and kissed him briefly; Minerva's blood boiled at the sight. "It's fine Artemis," she said softly, "you don't need to stop her." Faith turned to Minerva with an amused smirk, "Please continue. This is very amusing to me."

"Amusing? What do mean by amusing," Minerva gritted her teeth.

"It's amusing to me how someone can make quick assumptions and not know the whole picture."

"I think the picture is pretty clear. You obviously have no money and have children latched on your legs, and needed someone to take care you so you nabbed Artemis," Minerva spat.

Faith was nodding understandingly, "That is an easy assumption to make espcially for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Well based on my observations, and everyone's uneasy reactions toward you I think you are spoiled rotten princess who doesn't know a thing about something called struggle. And while you're insinuating that I am some sort of maneater, I can't help notice but the very expensive bags you were carrying, I'm guessing you don't work so you probably spend most of your time draining your father's money or riding anyone who _just_ has an excessive amount money."

Minerva slammed her hands on the table and rised up from her seat, " You bi-"

"Sorry to interupt your little temper tantrum, but there is young child here so could you please watch your language," Faith interupted smartly.

"Artemis, you are not going to let her talk to me like that, are you," Minerva turned to Artemis, expecting him to be on her side.

Artemis raised his palms, "I am sorry, but I can't help you."

"Artemis, I've known longer than she has, are you seriously taking her side instead of mine," Minerva nearly shouted.

"I am sorry Minerva, but you are the one who started this argument. I can't take your side when you are wrong."

Minerva blinked back her tears, "First you choose Holly over me, now this slut."

"Ms. Paradizo, it really makes me upset when someone who doesn't know me at all calls me slut. I suggest maybe you should leave and spare yourself the humiliation that you're causing yourself before you get _stab-_I mean, disrespected," Faith said smoothly but threateningly.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with," Minerva shouted.

"Like I said before a **spoiled,** **rotten princess. **Listen, Ms. Paradizo, I was trying to be nice, but you lost my respect, and everyone wants you to leave so be a dear and **go away**." Faith countered.

Minerva's face was turning red from with fury. She swung her hand to slap Faith, but Artemis caught her hand just in time. He had a firm grip of her hand, and stared her down with a proctective glare.

"Minerva, Faith is right, you need to leave," Artemis said firmly and let go of her hand.

Minerva looked at Artemis with pleading eyes, "Artemis, I-"

"Minerva, please, you overstayed your welcome. You need to leave. Now."

"Artemis please-"

"Holly. Juliet. Will you please make way for Minerva so she can leave."

Holly and Juliet jumped out of the booth quickly, eager for Minerva to depart. Minerva gave one last hateful glare at Faith, who trying hard not to smirk, before she grabbed her shopping bags and stormed out the resturant, cursing profanities in French as she left.

Holly and Juliet sat back down awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. Luckily, Faith decided to ease the uncomfortable silence, "Well, thank goodness that was resolved quickly."

"I must say Faith you told her off," Holly complimented.

"Yeah, you handled that like a boss," Juliet high-fived Faith.

Faith smirked, "No one calls me a slut or calls my family lower class," she turns to Artemis, "Is she always like that?"

"Well..."

"Oh, that was nothing," Holly interupted, "It's just the beginning. Watch out for her, believe me, she will go to exetreme lengths to get rid of you."

"Good to know, but I'm not too worried. I have handled people far worse than her."

"Still, watch out for her. She's manipulative, and a crazy bitch."

Faith nodded and turned to Artemis, "What do you think Artemis?"

Artemis cleared his throat, "Minerva is a bit of a handful, I have known that since we met, but she's nothing I can't handle."

"I don't understand why you continue to be friends with her, Arty. She's crazy," Holly exclaimed.

"Despite everything there is good in her, it's just that she is a bit...obesessive," Artemis explained.

"Over your money," Holly added darkly.

Faith sighed, "Well, if she's worthy of your friendship, Artemis, next time I will be civil with her."

"Don't you mean nice," Juliet asked.

"No, civil."

Juliet and Holly looked toward Artemis for explanation.

"She means she will share plesantries with her signature glare," Artemis explained.

"Signature glare," Juliet giggled.

"It's not really a signature it's more of a defense mechanism for people I don't like or trust," Faith clarified.

"Have you ever used it on Arty," Juliet asked curiously.

"Oh, hell yes. I remembered on our first date I did nothing, but glare at him," Faith chuckled and nudged Artemis.

"Yes," Artemis grinned, "I remembered too. If looks could kill, I would have been incinerated, but I would be lying if I said that it wasn't adorable."

"You're the first person to think so, usually people find it threatening like a vampire," Faith said.

"Probably not as threatening as Artemis' smile," Holly remarked.

"Oh yeah, Artemis' vampire smile. Super creepy," Juliet shivered.

"Hurtful," Artemis said in a mocking hurt voice, "It is not creepy."

"My brother, your bodyguard, and your best friend who also saw alot of crazy, and I mean _**crazy**_ things in his long life and even his spine shiver when he sees that vampire smile," Juliet exclaimed.

"Yeah, it even has me spooked," Holly agreed.

Artemis smiled the said smiled, "Oh really."

Holly and Juliet felt their spines shiver. He still got it.

Faith tilted her head to the side confused, "Am I missing something?"

Artemis turned to Faith with his signature vampire smile.

"I don't get it," Faith said confused.

Juliet's mouth dropped, "Aren't you a little creep out by it?"

"Uhhh... No, not really. Should I be?"

"Oh my God," Holly gasped.

"Oh my God is right," Juliet complied.

"See, my smile is not creepy," Artemis said triumphally.

"I am still confused. What's not creepy," Faith asked, she completely lost track of the conversation.

"You are immune," Juliet said in awe.

"Immune to what?" Faith asked.

"His smile."

"What smile."

"His vampire smile."

"Oh that... It's not creepy. It's cute."

If Juliet and Holly were drinking something they would have spewed it all over Artemis, Faith, and Jamie.

"Cute...You think...its...cute," Juliet said stupefied.

Artemis wrapped his arm around her waist tighter, and was beaming. If Artemis wasn't the serious, mature person that he was, he would have mockingly stuck his tongue out at Holly and Juliet .

"You are the first person to think so," Holly said.

"I suppose I am," Faith smiled.

"Arty, you _seriously_ found a good one," Juliet congratulate.

Artemis kissed Faith's temple lovingly, "Not good, amazing."

"What can say I am a woman of many talents," she said with a sultry smirk and winked.

Artemis chuckled and kissed her lips thoughtlessly. Faith moaned into his lips, completely forgetting about Holly and Juliet. Holly look away immediately. Juliet wasn't really faized by it, she seen lots of her friends makeout in front of her and done the same to them. The young female Butler nudged the elf, "Is it me or do I hear wedding bells coming along."

* * *

Artemis, Faith, Holly, and Juliet all had lunch together in Divinity. They laughed, poked fun at each other, especially at Artemis. Juliet and Holly got to know Faith and really like her. Faith was very smart, almost on Artemis' level, funny, and charming. They also saw her motherly side when Jamie woke up. Holly and Juliet watched Faith constantly kiss Jamie lovingly on his forehead as he sat on her lap and politely ate his sandwitches that Faith packed for him. They constantly gushed at the small adorable boy, and got to know more about him.

The blond and the elf also saw how affectionate and loving Artemis and Faith are to each other. They loved picking on each other, but it was so endearing and they laugh about it. Holly and Juliet noticed small gestures like how they sit so close to each other it was almost like they were one, or how they touch each other in a non-perverted but still loving way. A blind person could see that Artemis and Faith were in love with each other, and Holly and Juliet was truly happy for them.

After they finished eating lunch, Artemis payed for their meals, they got up and left the resturant. They walked through the mall still conversating and traveled to parking lot. They stopped at a black limosine that was parked for Artemis, Faith, and Jamie.

"It was nice meeting you both," Faith smiled sweetly to Holly and Juliet.

"It was nice meeting you too, Faith," Holly said sincerely, "I can't wait to see you again next time."

"Yeah, we should totally go shopping together sometime, just us girls," Juliet said excitedly.

"I'll be looking foward to it," Faith grinned and winked at them before getting into the limosine. That left Artemis, Holly, Juliet in the parking lot.

"Wow, Arty, I'm really impressed," Holly praised, "I don't see a thing wrong with her."

Artemis smiled proudly, "Thank you. Despite everything I had a feeling you would like her."

"So when do you plan on telling everyone else," Holly asked.

"And when do you plan on coming home," Juliet asked, "Butler and Angeline have been on edge while you've been gone."

" I will tell everyone else very soon, and I will be back home tomorrow," Artemis answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Juliet said while stretching, "I guess I'll see you at home Arty."

"And I guess I'll talk to you soon...Oh wait, Artemis," Holly said.

"Yes Holly?"

She punched him hard on his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That's for not answering my calls! I was worried sick!"

Artemis rubbed his throbbing shoulder, "I see you have not lost your strength."

Holly cracked her knuckles playfully, "There's more where that came from if you ever scare me like that again. I didn't know what to think while you were disappering."

"Sorry," He apologized, "I have been preoccupied."

"I can see that," Juliet giggled, "Judging from that little make out session earlier and how your skin glows, you have been getting busy! Man, and here I thought you didn't have it in you."

Artemis face turned scarlet and he heard giggling from inside of the limo.

"Very mature," he sighed.

Juliet hugged him good-bye, "I know, but you love me anyway."

Artemis hugged her back, he couldn't help but smile. Holly gave Artemis a hug too and friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad I got to hang out with you again, I missed you so much," Holly said softly.

"I missed you too," Artemis said back.

When they withdrawn from each other, Holly smiled at Artemis. "Good luck on the whole relationship thing, try not to get her knock up. Wait until you're married, young man," Holly waved, and Artemis blushed. Her and Juliet started walking away to Juliet's vehicle.

"Holly. Juliet," Artemis called suddenly.

The girls turned to Artemis. "What is it," Juliet asked.

"I wanted to tell you that no matter what, do not tell anyone about this," Artemis warned, "I don't want anyone to know about us, yet. Can I trust you two to not speak of this to anyone?"

Juliet saluted, "You can count on us! We won't tell a soul. Cross our hearts and hope to die!"

Artemis sighed in relief, "Thank you. I will talk to you two as soon as I can." He got into the limosine and drove out of the parking lot and disappeared down into the road.

Juliet playfully pat Holly hard on her back and almost made her tumble down. "Well, this was an eventful day," Juliet grinned, "We found out what was wrong with Artemis, met his new girlfried, saw Minerva get pissed off, and got new cute clothes."

"Not to mention you almost broke my back," Holly exclaimed, but Juliet wasn't listening. She was pretty much in the land of Juliet.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for Artemis to tell everyone, especially Big Bro. His jaw will seriously fall off his face! Can you also imagine the look on Mr. and Mrs. Fowl's faces? Priceless!"

Holly chuckled as they walked to the car, "I have to admit it would be funny. Imagine when Foaly and Mulch hears about this, they are going to be down his throat! They are _never_ going to live it down."

Juliet laughed, "That new girl better watch out, I have a feeling she's going to be in for it soon."

* * *

"Well, that wasn't a complete disaster," Artemis sighed as they drove back to Faith's apartment in the limo.

"Oh really? What did you expected? A catfight," Faith chuckled with Jamie cuddled close next to her peacefully and she was leaning on Artemis' chest.

"No...I expected murder."

Faith laughed, "Oh, what's wrong, Artemis? Thought I was going to bite someone."

"Well..."

Faith turned his face toward her with her index finger,"I may not be the easiest person to get along with, you of all people should know that, but I know how to turn up the charm and control my-"

"Sharp-tougue," Artemis finished with a smirk.

"Yes," Faith admitted, "and I can be-"

"Alluring, tempting, sexy," he went on.

"I was going to say nice and keep it in your pants...until tonight."

Artemis smiled deviously and Faith new that later that night was going to very stimulating...

* * *

_**~Later that day~ **_FOWL MANOR

Minerva was banging on the grand double doors of the entrance into Fowl Manor violently, waitng impatiently for someone to open it. Butler hurriedly went to the doors wondering who could be banging on the doors like an animal. _Great, who did Artemis piss off this time_, Butler thought darkly and answered the door. Minerva pushes past the bulky bodyguard, and pretty much let herself in. She frantically looked for Artemis around the grandness and beauty that was Fowl Manor. She stumped her foot childishly when she didn't see him. Butler closed the door slowly, his face was contorted with confusion.

"Minerva, is everything..."

"Where's Artemis," she snapped at Butler

"He hasn't came back, yet. I haven't talked or seen him today or yesterday," Butler answered.

Minerva narrowed her eyes and marched closer to Butler, "He's still with _her_, isn't he?"

The burly bodyguard furrowed his eyebrows, "With who? I don't know who you're talking about."

Minerva was stamping her irritably, "Do not play dumb with me, Butler. I a) don't have any patients for this and b) I don't have any fucking patients for this. Tell. Me. Is he still with her!"

Butler was tilting his head to the side in genuine confusion, "I don't know who you're referring too...Who's her?"

Minerva studied the older man's deep, dark blue eyes, and saw he was truely lost.

"He hasn't told you either," Minerva said quitely, "I thought out of everyone he would most likely tell you."

Butler may have been older, but that does not mean his hyper sense of hearing has dulled. "What do mean he hasn't told me yet? Minerva what are you talking about," Butler demanded.

"Butler, who was that at the doors making so much noise," a soft, elegant voice called from the grand staircase. The voice belong to Angeline Fowl who was with her husband, Artemis Fowl Sr.

Minerva quickly straighten up when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Fowl walking down the staircase elegantly. Mrs. Fowl soon notice Minerva near the staircase.

"Minerva," Angeline said surprised, "I wasn't expecting to see you. Is there something wrong?"

Minerva looked back at Butler who wanted an answer from the earlier outburst then to Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. A devilish smile creep upon her lips, "I have something to tell you all about Artemis..."

* * *

**Yes! I finally finsihed it! I am so so so so sorry it took too long. Blame school. Hopefully chapter 4 won't take so long.**

**Thanks for reading!33 Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did, I would not be here now would I.**_

_**P.S: This is probably a little OOC depending on how you view it. But I'm sure you guys will be find with it. Most of it is for comedic reasons anyway.**_

_**~~Enjoy~~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Caught**_

The sun finally descended and the crescent moon came up; a signal for Jamie that it was time to go to bed. Jamie immediately ran away as soon as Faith got done putting on his pajamas. The child knew he was going to get caught, but it was still fun having his big sister chase him around the apartment. His new big brother, Artemis, chuckled in amusement while lounging on the couch and watched their funny nightly antics.

Jamie ran all the way to his sister's room, jumped in her bed, and hid under the covers. Faith ran into her room, she chuckled when she saw a big bump underneath the dark blue, Japan imported satin bedspread (courtesy of Artemis). She tipped toed toward the bed and jumped on it. The small boy bounced a couple of times and squealed in delight. The dark haired girl yanked the covers off he four-year-old boy and embraced him so he couldn't get away. Jamie burst into a squeal of laughter as his sister tickled him.

"It is time to go to bed," Faith signed to him when his giggling ceased, "You have school tomorrow."

Jamie shook his head and signed, "I don't want to go to bed. Can I stay up with you and Big Brother Artemis?" He looked up at his big sister with huge adorable eyes.

Faith pinched his small button nose and wiggled it. "Sorry, J-Bear, you have to go to bed," She signed. Jamie pouted and crossed his arms cutely. Faith stroked his inky black hair soothingly. "Don't be mad J-Bear. I'll tell you what, if you go to bed then when you wake up I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes," she bribed. Jamie immediately jumped out of his angry state the monument she signed chocolate chip pancakes; he sat up and smiled adorably at her.

"Do we have a deal," Faith asked.

The small boy nodded vigorously in agreement. He jumped up, threw his arms around her neck, and knocked her down on her back. Jamie nuzzled his head against her neck affectionately; Faith stroked his hair lovingly. She sat back up with the boy attached to her neck and carried him to his room. The older sister tucked Jamie into bed, and gave him his stuffed dinosaur. Before she would leave him, he requested a bedtime story. He loved it when his beloved sister lay beside him and signed stories to him. Faith sighed, but she smiled sweetly at him. She lay in the bed next to him, and he cuddled up next to her anxiously waiting for his sister to start. Faith signed/told to him favorite story, it was about a fairy who loved sneaking into little kids' room and taking their toys and the boy who woke up one night and caught the fairy stealing his toys and brought the sneaky fairy to justice. While Faith told him the fable, Jamie's eyelids became heavier with sleep. When Faith got to the end, Jamie was fast asleep. The young woman smiled at the snoozing child. She watched the boy, who gave her life meaning and purpose, sleep peacefully in his bed like an angel.

Faith truly believed that her purpose in life was to protect and nurture the people she loved. Most people who didn't know her personally wouldn't be able to tell that she was actually loving because of her cold, hard exterior, but the reason for it was solely because of her need and thrive to protect her family from any possible threat.

She softly stroked Jamie's delicate cheek; he unconsciously nuzzled to her touch.

Her past life might not have been the best. Truth be told, it fucking sucked, but if it meant getting to where she is now, seeing her brothers, Artemis, her closest friends smile, she would go through it all over again a thousand times and take a pit stop into hell for them if that's what it took.

Faith kissed her brother's forehead, and gently climbed out of his bed. She turned on his nightlight before she closed his bedroom door. Two strong hands came from behind her, and caressed her bare arms and shoulders. She smile exultantly and let his hands roam her body. Artemis kissed her neck; she closed her eyes in blessedness and was willing to let him do whatever he wished to her.

She wouldn't change anything in her life for the world…well except maybe a few things…

* * *

**~Fowl Manor~**

Angeline angrily paced up and down in the study. Artemis Sr. sat down on a leather couch, calmly reading a book. Butler, who finally calmed down from his shock, sat down in a comfortable leather chair with a deadpan look on his face.

It was an hour later after Minerva told them of the situation Artemis was currently in. For Angeline the news was bittersweet; she was extremely happy that her son found true love, but she was beyond pissed that he lied to her for two years. For Butler, it was also bittersweet; he felt hurt that Artemis didn't trust him enough to tell him even after everything they went through together as best friends and family. Artemis Fowl Sr. took the news extremely well; his son's actions didn't surprise him because of his fatherly intuition and his observation of his son's behavior like when he accompanies Mr. Fowl on business meeting his son loses focus and has an I'm-completely-and-obviously-in-love-smile on his face.

Angeline bit her thumb while she continuously paced, and poor Butler stared at the floor expressionlessly. Artemis Sr. looked up from him his book and saw his wife and his longtime employee and friend silently but surely lose their minds. He sighed and set his book to the side.

"Angeline, sweetheart, please calm yourself. Butler… eh… You're calmer now so you are fine the way you are," he said.

Angeline abruptly came to a stop and she glared at her husband, "Calm down?! How can I calm down! Artemis, _our _Arty, has been lying to us for two years and you tell me to calm down!"

Artemis Sr. rolled his eyes, "Technically, love, he has not lied to us, he just didn't tell us."

"No," Angeline argued, "he did lie to us. He told us it was business, not dating! He had me worried sick! He leaves for days or weeks and doesn't tell us anything. He didn't even bring, Butler!" Butler cringed.

"You two are over reacting," Artemis Sr. sighed, "So what he didn't tell us or had Butler trailing behind him. I'm sure he had a good reason for it. Our boy is 23-years-old, for heaven's sake, he's allowed to do whatever he wants."

Angeline shook her head defiantly, "No, I am so tired of him thinking he can do whatever he wants as long as we don't know, and I am sick of his dishonesty. I want him back home and I want him back _now _so he can explain himself." The seriously upset upper-class woman took out her cellphone and started dialing her son's number.

The head of the Fowl family jumped off the couch and still his wife's hands. "Sweetheart," he coaxed, "there's no need for that now if you really need to talk to him, let's wait until tomorrow. It's late and I'm sure he is spending time with his girlfriend, so let Artemis be Artemis for tonight."

Angeline sighed and nodded understandingly. Artemis Sr. smiled, and released his wife's hand. Unfortunately, as soon as Angeline was free from her husband's grasp, she pressed the call button.

"Angeline no-," he tried lunging for the phone, but she outstretched her arm. His face accidently collided with palm of her hand, and hit his nose.

"Ow," Artemis Sr. groaned and held his nose. As soon as the pain faded, he tried grabbing the phone that was pressed against his wife's ear. She side-stepped away from him and he almost tumbled down to the ground.

"Angeline, come now, put down the phone, we shouldn't disturb him right now," Artemis Sr. pleaded.

"And why not," she said testily.

He rolled his eyes, "You and me both know what he might be doing right now."

Angeline's eyes widen, "You don't think…"

"He is a man. A Fowl man at that, so yes. Now, put the phone down and let him be," he said soothingly while slowly reaching for the phone.

The still insanely mad wife/mother clutched her phone tightly and shook her head, "No."

"Give it here," Artemis Sr. demanded and tried for the final time to take the phone. His wife ruthlessly kicked him (with heels on) in the shin. He went down instantly and held his throbbing shin.

"Angeline! That was totally uncalled for… Butler! Why didn't you do anything," Artemis Sr. shouted in pain.

"What? Oh! Sir, are you alright," Butler finally go out of his depressed, hurt stupor and immediately went to Artemis Sr.'s side.

"Yes! I am just peachy," he yelled sarcastically, "I decided to lie on the ground and hold my leg for apparent reason!"

Angeline stuck he tongue out at him, "That's what you get for trying to stop me. I'm calling him and telling him to-"

"Mother," Artemis Jr.'s voice said through the phone. Everyone in the room froze, except for Angeline who instantly put the phone against her ear.

"Arty?"

"Mother, is everything alright," Artemis asked concerned.

"No, everything is no-"

"Angeline, for the love of God, let him be," Artemis Sr. interrupted.

"No! I won't," Angeline shouted with so much forced and anger that it scared the living crap out the two men who was in the same room as her.

"Eh. Mother, is this an emergency," Artemis said with concern in his voice.

"Yes, it is an emergency. I want you back home _now_."

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"At this moment?"

"Yes!"

….

"Is this a dire situation?"

"Yes, it is. For _you._"

"Damn."

"What was that, young man?"

"Oh nothing moth-"

"Mom!"

"Mom, can this wait until tomorrow; I am a bit busy at the moment."

"No, come home right now! If you're not home in the next two hours, I will lock you out of your study for two months," Angeline threatens.

"Mom, I am 23. Do you not think I am bit old for punishment?"

"I don't care if you are 56, and don't you dare argue with me," Angeline shouted.

"Mom, I apologize for arguing with you, but please be reasonable, I am very, _very _busy at the moment."

"See I told you," Artemis Sr. said beside his wife, "He's being intimate. Artemis, son, for once you don't have to listen to your mother, you can come back whenever you are ready."

Angeline elbowed her husband in his gut. "Oof," Artemis Sr. put a hand over his stomach and unconsciously took a step back.

"No," she hissed, "you listen to _me_. I _command_ you to come back; if you don't, I promise you things are to be very difficult starting with all your technology including you cellphone."

"Moth-"

"Do it!" She hung up the phone. She stumped to a nearby faux leather couch and sat down with her arms crossed and started tapping her foot furiously.

Artemis Sr. shook his head and sighed. _I am so sorry, Arty, my boy. I tried. I really did._

* * *

_**~Faith's Apartment~ Earlier**_

Artemis was in a place better than heaven, and that was between a scantily dressed Faith's legs on the leather loveseat in the living room. He was attacking her neck while pinning Faith by her wrists. She chanted his name in pleasure while she let him do whatever he wanted with her.

Artemis pulled down right white strap of the angelic white sheer nightgown lingerie he bought for her earlier. Faith shrugged out of the strap and left her shoulder completely exposed and defenseless to Artemis. He moved his lips to her pale, delicate shoulder and placed tender kisses on it. Faith lightly brushed her inner thighs against his sides and whimpered cutely. Her soft erotic whimpers, made his errection twitch with arousal. Artemis released her wrists, rubbed his hands against her velvet thighs and raised the hem of the smooth lingerie upward to expose her nude sex. His clothed errection pressed against her entrance causing them both to moan in delight.

"Hmmm…Artemis," she whispered his name and ran her hands through his dark locks. She grasped his hair roughly and arched her back to be closer to him.

Artemis made a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her slightly parted lips. His tongue slip inside her mouth and explored her wet sweet cavern. He dominated the kiss and played with Faith's tongue with his; his arousal ached painfully in his pants. He needed her. He needed to show his never-ending love and devotion by slipping himself inside her and make her insane with pleasure. Faith sucked lightly on his bottom lip before he broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose with his lovingly. Artemis quickly slipped out his already open button up shirt, and tossed it to the floor carelessly. With Faith's help, he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. He molded his body to hers. His heart, body, and mind melted as he felt her so close to him, and her angelic gorgeous bluish-green orbs twinkled just for him and her smile lit up his entire being.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Faith's kissable plump lips curled up into a small, shy smile. A light pink blush graced her pale skin; she couldn't help but shyly look away from his intense gaze. "No," she whispered modestly.

Artemis put a tender hand on her cheek and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. _She is too adorable. She has so much power over me and she doesn't even know it._

Faith wrapped her legs around his waist, and held onto his neck like her dependent on it. She closed the small gap between their lips by pressing her lips delicately against his. He tasted so refined, masculine, and sweet to her; she felt his love for her through the kiss. The kiss set her entire being aflame and brought new life to her. Her heart soared with happiness and passion.

"Artemis…please," she pleaded to him into his lips. She needed him just as much as he needs her. She needs to be connected with him and become one.

Artemis kissed her cheek lovingly, and supported the upper half of his body with his elbows so he can look down at her. Faith's breath got caught in her throat when she saw his longing, animalistic stare pierce through her soul; he smirk devilishly at her.

"As you wish," he said seductively. He reached down between them, and guided himself slowly into her warm, tight entrance.

Faith's mind, heart, and body shattered then were put back together perfectly. She felt complete and filled in more ways than one. The dark haired girl pulled the Irish genius into a tighter embrace.

Artemis pressed his cheek against her soft chest; he nuzzled his nose against her skin and placed a soft kiss on it. He raised her arms above her head, and scaled his skillful hands down the sides of her body. He felt her luscious curves under his fingertips, and strolled back up intertwine his fingers with hers above her head.

He gave her one more kiss on her lips before thrusting briskly into her. Faith soundlessly screamed out, and arched her back. Tremors of pleasure erupted throughout their body. Their entangled hands held tightly to each other.

"Oh God, you're so tight," Artemis moaned in ecstasy. Her womanhood clenched around his cock deliciously; he drove himself deep inside her causing her to moan loudly. Faith felt Artemis almost hit her G-spot.

"Ah! Ah! Artemis," she panted loudly.

Artemis completely pulled out causing her to groan, and brought himself to his knees. He grabbed her arm roughly, pulled her up, picked her up by her thighs, and made her wrap her legs around his waist. Faith giggled as she held on to him and kissed him. Artemis merely smirked into the kiss, and reaches between them once again and guided himself inside her. She threw her head back, and moaned in ecstasy. Her clothed breasts pressed against his strong chest as she pressed herself against him tighter.

Artemis licked from her neck to her chin slowly, and then placed a small kiss on her plump bottom lip. He thrusted upward; it was hard and deep and the new position made intensely pleasurable tremors erupt throughout his body. Faith met his thrusts enthusiastically; she smiled wickedly when she saw Artemis face clouded with lust and pleasure. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest, purposively touching his sensitive nipples.

The young woman bounced up and down on him and caused him to moan deeply. She leaned backwards on him and supported herself with one arm on the cushion of the couch. She grinds upon him while he pounded her ruthlessly. Faith felt her arm quickly go weak from the wonderful sensations surging through her; she bit her lip hard to contain the screams that threaten to come out. She didn't want her annoying neighbors to hear them.

Artemis continued to easily slid in and out of her. His grasp on her thighs tighten making red blotches on her porcelain skin. He felt his release bubbling within him, and he definitely felt hers coming too because her inner walls clenched around his length tighter.

He moan deeply in ecstasy and pounded her harder. Faith held onto him around his neck with both arms. She rode him vigorously as he slid in and out of her.

"Oh God! I'm coming," he panted.

_*Buzz. Buzz.*_

"Mmmm. Artemis," she moaned.

_*Buzz. Buzz*_

Faith's pleasure consumed mind snapped back to reality when she felt the strange vibration of Artemis' cellphone against her inner thigh. It was strange because Artemis' cellphone is usually off when he is with her. However, being the genius Artemis is, he programed his phone to have a special vibration that will go off even when his phone was completely shut down if someone called his emergency cellphone number. She knew because she devotedly listened to his explanation (really bragging) about it, and even demonstrated how it works to her.

_*Buzz. Buzz*_

"U-Ugh… A-Artemis," she panted out while Artemis continued pound into her.

"Oh Faith," he moaned.

_He's not listening_. She sighed. Faith had to push Artemis down on his back roughly to get his attention, and sat on top of him.

"Artemis," she said sternly.

"Ow," he groaned and rubbed his back, "Would you please explain to me what was that for?"

Faith looked at him with innocent eyes, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Did I hurt you?"

"Actually you did not," he admitted, he couldn't help but succumb to her sweet, innocent look she knew he would fall for, "but you did catch me off-guard. What is it?"

"You emergency activation on your phone is going off, didn't you notice it?"

Confusion was written all over his face until he felt the vibration of his cellphone in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket while rolling his eyes in irritation.

"Just when we were having fun," Artemis complained, "I wonder what catastrophe will befall on me this time." Faith stroked his hair sympathetically and leaned down to kiss him on the side of his mouth. Artemis mentally cursed because of the really bad timing of the phone call. He hit the call button while stroking Faith arm affectionately as she continued to kiss his cheeks and neck until a very angry feminine voice came from the phone.

"… I'm calling him and telling him to-"

"Mother," Artemis answered, trying not to get too distracted from Faith.

"Arty," Angeline asked.

Artemis sat up straighter on the couch with Faith still on top of him. "Mother is everything alright," he asked with concern. He wondered what could be going so wrong that his mother is using his emergency number. Everyone knows that calling Artemis' emergency number must mean something completely catastrophic is happening. He thought about what could be going wrong this time. Psycho Fairies? Greedy business men? Or maybe family problems?

"No, everything is not-"

"Angeline, for the love of God, let him be," he heard Artemis Sr.'s voice and sounded almost pleading. What's going on?

"No! I won't," Angeline shouted scarily and caused Artemis to jump in surprise.

_Is everything alright? _Faith mouthed to Artemis.

_I don't know._ He mouthed back and shrugged.

"Eh, Mother, is this an emergency," Artemis asked worriedly.

"Yes, it is an emergency. I want you back home _now_," he heard his mother demand sternly.

Artemis didn't reply; he looked forward at Faith who was gazing at him with concern. He wanted to lick his lips at how compelling and tempting she was at that moment. The white, sheer nightgown he bought for her hugged her curves perfectly. The strap of the gown he previously slipped off hung under her arm and almost exposed one of her breasts, and her long, dark hair was messy from their intimacy. She looked like a mesmerizing sex kitten. He can't just leave her looking like that! What type of man would he be if he did?

"Right now," he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"At this moment," he asked, hoping that maybe his mother really does not mean for him to leave a moment of hot, passionate, wild sex at that exact moment.

"Yes," she shouted and caused him to jump. He leaned his head back and sighed irritably. _Why now of all times? Especially when Faith looks like she's more than ready to be taken repeatedly by me._

"Is this a dire situation," he asked seriously.

"Yes, it is. For_ you_."

"Damn," he said thoughtlessly. He realized what he had said a second later, and put a hand over his mouth. _Oops. _

"What was that young man," Angeline said testily.

"Oh nothing, moth-"

"Mom!"

"Mom," he corrected himself, "Can this please wait until tomorrow. I am a bit busy at the moment."

"No, come home right now! If you're not home in the next two hours, I will lock you out of your study for two months," Angeline threatened.

"Mom, I am 23, do you not think I am a bit old for punishment," Artemis argued. He couldn't believe his mother stoop that low at his age, and would not listen to his plea.

"I don't care if you are 56, and don't you dare argue with me," Angeline shouted.

Artemis sighed irritably and ran a hand through his dark raven hair; Faith tried to comfort him by stroking his hair. "Mom, I apologize for arguing with you, but please be reasonable. I am very, _very_ busy at this time."

"See, I told you," he heard Artemis Sr.'s voice through the phone, "He's being intimate. Artemis, son, for once you don't have to listen to your mother. You can come back whenever you are ready."

Artemis' mouth dropped open. How in the hell did Artemis father possibly know what he could be doing. Artemis surely didn't tell Artemis Sr. about him and Faith, so how could he have guessed so accurately… unless someone told him. Could it be Juliet? No, it couldn't be. Artemis knew her and she would never go back on her word… Holly? Again highly unlikely because like Juliet she wouldn't break her promise…So that only leads to…Minerva!

It all makes sense to him now. Minerva was probably looking for him at Fowl Manor, assuming he might be there. He knew after realizing he wasn't at Fowl Manor, she would be angry and spiteful and told everyone out of revenge. _Damn it Minerva!_

Artemis wanted to punch the wall. Of course! He knew how vindictive Minerva could be, and she is the only one out of his three female friends that would spill his secret to someone he really didn't want to know. That is probably why Angeline is calling him now. It's clear now that he has been lying to her and everyone else for the past two years, and he knew his mother would be furious about that.

The Irishman's thoughts were put to a halt when he heard an "oof" on the other end, and was replaced by his mother's angry voice. "No," he heard her hiss, "you listen to _me. _I _command_ you to come back and if you don't, I promise you things are going to be very difficult starting with all of your technology including your cellphone."

"Moth-," he tried to plea.

"Do it!" He heard the phone harshly hang up; Artemis clenched his hand around the phone. He couldn't believe this was happening. First, Holly, Juliet, and, worst of all, Minerva. Now, it's Angeline, Artemis Sr. and Butler. This is not how he wanted everyone to find out. He actually planned how he would introduce Faith to everyone by every single detail, for heaven's sake, but his plan has gone up in smoke and there is no way to go around it.

"Damn it," he cursed bitterly and ran his hand through his dark raven hair. He felt a warm, soft hand caress his cheek affectionately. Artemis covered Faith's hand with his own, and sighed in defeat.

"Artemis," she said softly, "it sounds like you're having a bit of family problems."

"My mother wants me home immediately," he explained, "I have to leave."

Faith controlled the urge to cringe. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him to stay longer. When he was there with her and younger brothers, it felt like they were one happy family. She felt more safe and more at home when he was close by.

However, she can't keep him away from his family for too long. She knew how it felt to have someone very close to you taken away by someone else. It is painful feeling she wouldn't want anyone to feel, not even her worst enemies. She would feel guilty and ashamed if she realized she blocked him from his family.

She swallowed her discomfort and forced a smile. "Alright, that sounds fair enough," she said with a bright, forced smile.

Artemis wasn't fooled by her charade; he knew she hates it when he leaves and so does he. He saw past her gleaming grin and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I am so sorry," he apologized sincerely. Artemis sat up right with her still on top of him, put his arms around her back, and rested his head on her chest. Faith immediately wrapped her arms around his neck; she savored the feel of his skin pressed against hers and made sure she engraved the memory into her mind while he is gone.

"You don't need to apologize," she assured him, "They need you at home; your family should be you're first priority."

Artemis stared up at her with his bright, crystal blue eyes that melted her soul and captured her heart. "You and the boys are my family also; therefore, you are my superior priority too."

His words embraced her heart and almost brought tears of joy to her eyes. She placed her palms on both sides of his pale face, and rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks. Faith wanted to kiss him so badly but she knew if she did he would never leave, and they would end up making love to each other for the rest of night.

"I mean you're biological family," Faith chuckled, "Your mother wants you home, and it's wise to not keep her waiting. A mother's wrath is a forced to be reckoned with, trust me."

Artemis chuckled weakly, and nuzzled his nose against her chest. "That is true."

"And I did hear her threaten she would take your devices. You would probably die without your cellphone and laptop if she takes it away," she continued teasingly.

"It would not really matter because I always have spares hidden, just in case," Artemis smirked.

Faith gasped mockingly, "Artemis! You naughty boy!"

Artemis scaled his hands down to her hips sensually, and looked up at her seductively. "Maybe you should put me in my place then, eh?" He tried to kiss her, but she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"Ugh-Ugh. You have to go, bad boy," she said. She patted him on his cheek before hopping off of him, and straightens her clothing. Artemis shivered when her warm body left his; a loud disappointed groan escaped his lips. Artemis was seriously upset. Their earlier actions left him hot and bother, and, to add insult to injury, he has to go home and face the wrath of his mother.

Faith sensed his unease, so she sat near him on the edge of the couch where Artemis lied on. She kissed his shoulder to comfort him, and rubbed his arm. "Artemis, just go back home, and do whatever your mother wants you to do; then whenever you are ready you can come back to me."

Artemis stroked her cheek softly, "I do not like leaving you on your own."

Faith leaned into his touch like a kitten. "I know," she murmured, "but we all have business and problems we have to take care of first."

She was right and he knew it, but still days without seeing and feeling her was tortured to him. When he had to leave her, he is uneasy and can't stop thinking about her. Artemis acknowledges that his thought process when he is apart from Faith is paranoid and obsessive. He thinks about whether she is safe or not, happy or sad, does she have everything she needs, and so on.

"Faith…"

She put a finger on his lips before he continued, and shushed him. "No time for that. I'm guessing she gave you a limited amount of time to get home, and it's a forty-five minute drive; plus, traffic is going to be excruciating. It's best to leave now."

Artemis sighed. Right again. It's funny; usually he's the one who's mostly right. Without further complaint, he zipped his pants, grabbed his shirt and tie, and put them on. Faith found his dark grey designer suit jacket on one of the high chairs in front of a counter in the kitchen, and brought it to him. She help him slip his lean, strong arm through the sleeves, and tighten his tie like a good little trophy wife.

_Soon she will be an honorary Fowl wife_, Artemis thought confidently.

After she straightens his tie, the dark haired girl also fixed his hair, so it didn't look like he just got done having sex with someone.

Artemis chuckled, "Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome, son," she smirked, "Now you go on home and be on your best behavior." She playfully pulled on his ear, "I mean it young man. No back talk and sit up straight. Understood?"

Artemis pulled away from her hold on his ear. "Yes, ma'am," he laughed and rubbed his ear, "I promised to be on very best behavior." His arms trapped her body to him and took hold of her waist. "And if I do," he continued seductively, "do you promised to reward me for it?"

Her hands rested on his chest, and her light blue-green orbs were gleaming with mischief. She smirked devilishly, "Hmmm. If I hear you were a good boy, then I'll…" She stood on her tippy toes to reach his ear and whispered words that would make a sailor blush and his lower regions rock hard.

A smirk stretched across Artemis' face as her dirty words penetrated through his ears. "I _promise_ I will return as quickly as possible," he vowed. He took out his phone and sent a text message to his personal driver, so he can hurry home and get whatever that awaits him over with.

Faith chuckled at his eagerness, "Dirty talk. The best way to get a man going."

"In more ways than one," Artemis smirked as he fixed the cuffs on his jacket. He reached the oak door, and stepped out of the apartment. Faith followed him out, but hid behind the door to cover up her provocatively exposed body; her head and arm was the only thing visible from the door.

"Goodnight," she said sweetly to him even though her heart was clawing its way out to him to get him to stay.

Artemis smiled handsomely at her; he cupped her face with both hands. His mouth was less than a centimeter away from hers. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered softly before he kissed her. He asked for entrance and was instantly accepted. Their tongues slithered into each other's mouths, and fought for dominance. Faith submitted easily and he dominated the kiss.

She giggled when he kissed both sides of her mouth before giving her one last goodnight kiss.

"Take care. Give your brother a kiss for me," he said softly.

"Of course. You just try not to get kicked out of your manor," she joked and kissed him on his cheek. "Good luck, you're going to need it," she whispered in his ear.

Artemis wanted to groan from remembering the headache his will have to endure when he gets home, but resisted the urge. He didn't want to ruin the touching goodbye. The Irishman smiled weakly at her; he couldn't help but admire her exotic beauty one last time before he left to days of loneliness and lack of affection. He stroked her cheek farewell, and let his hand linger away from her cheek and walked away from her doorway.

Faith watched him saunter gracefully down the long spacious hallway to the elevator. She sighed yearningly when she heard the elevator door closed. The young woman heard someone loudly and annoyingly clears her throat at the left side of her door. Faith groaned in irritation; she knew exactly who it was. An annoying, nosy neighbor of Faith's.

"Hello, Ms. McLaughlin," she sighed without looking at the elderly spinster neighbor.

"Miss Holloway isn't it a bit late to be displaying such obscenities in public," a bitter, raspy, old lady voice berated.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Why? Were you spying on me again?"

"No," she lied, "you two kids were making such a racket out here. Next time, I'll call the authorities!"

"Hey Ms. McLaughlin how are your many, many, _many _cats? I heard more than a third of them ran away. I wonder why? Could it be that maybe it's because you spend almost all your time digging into other people's business instead of actually feeding them, or is it because even the cats can see that living on streets is better than living with you. At least on the streets they might get more food."

Ms. McLaughlin gasped, "Why you little bit-"

"Have a wonderful, fantastic night," Faith said sarcastically. She slammed the door before the old spinster could storm to her doorway, wag her wrinkled finger at Faith, and scream complaints like many times before.

_Fuck that,_ she thought and stretched; it was a long and eventful day. Plus, she has to be prepared for her job…

* * *

_**~Fowl Manor~**_

Artemis stood outside the massive wooden double front doors of Fowl Manor, dreading to touch the shiny, golden handles of one of the doors. Even though the night air was chilly, he felt beads of sweat falling down on the side of his face and neck because of anxiety and nervousness.

_Get a hold of yourself, man. Just open the door and endure like a mature adult. The quicker I complete this the quicker I have Faith back in my arms…nude preferably._

He took a deep breath before gripping the handle and pulling it downward. Despite the door's massive size, it easily slid open with a soft creak. He silently crept inside the manor and was greeted by brilliant light from the pure crystal chandeliers. His loafers patted against the glossy marble floor as he walked to the grand staircase to one of the living rooms his family often uses. He knew they were there waiting for him to pass their judgment on him for lying to them and making them sick with worry.

Artemis journey through the hallway, passing antique family portraits and art masterpieces on his way to what he thought was his doom. His heart pounded in his chest, and tried to do breathing exercises he discovered and wrote in one of his many health sciences books. His destination came closer and closer; therefore, his confidence was slipping away within each step closer.

The cherry wooden door that leads to family living room mocked him as he stood before it. _Alright, I am here; there is no turning back…_

"ARTEMIS FOWL II! I KNOW YOUR'RE THERE! GET IN HERE!"

_Then again… maybe I should turn back…_

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!"

Artemis sighed and covered the crystal doorknob with his hand, turned it, slowly pushed open the door, and gracefully but cautiously stepped inside. Most of his family was already there. His mother, Angeline, stood closest to the door; she was glaring at him like a murderous hawk. Artemis Sr. and Butler stood near one another like they were having a conversation. Juliet was there also; she was lounging on a navy blue leather couch. She mouthed _'I'm so sorry'_ to Artemis sympathetically. He smiled weakly at her, and had an _'It's alright'_ expression on his face.

Everything was silent except for Angeline's furious foot stumping. All eyes were on Artemis, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Good evening, everyone," he greeted as positively as he can. He looked at his angry mother with a nervous smile, "Mother, you look wonderful today. I see the spa has done you great justice…"

"Don't give me that, young man," she interrupted him, "I am very disappointed in you."

"Mother please…"

"I am talking so hush," she put her hand up to silence him, "you lied to us, Artemis, again. You had us all worried and so concerned about you again. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mother," he began gently, "I understand what I have done, and I take full responsibility for it, but you're overreacting…"

Angeline stepped back like someone had struck her, "Overreacting?! You shut yourself away from us, reoccurringly disappear for long periods of time, also you have a history of committing outrageous acts. I think I have a _right_ to overreact!"

"Mother, I am not that criminal mastermind I was years ago. I have changed drastically; you have seen on multiple occasions of my growth. None of you should have been concerned about me because I can sufficiently take care of myself without getting into trouble," Artemis argued respectfully.

"I understand that, but why haven't you told us about this in the beginning? What was you reason?"

"Well…" How was he going to answer that? Artemis didn't want to admit that one of the main reasons why he didn't tell them about Faith sooner was because it simply slipped his mind. During his pursuing days of his relationship with Faith, he was so extremely adamant over having her it was obsessive. He wasn't entirely worried about what his family or friends thought as he unconsciously brushed them aside to seize his ultimate prize.

"… I was planning to tell you, make no mistake of that, but I desired for everything to be grounded first before I told any of you."

"It's been two years it takes us this long to find out," Angeline said exasperatedly.

"I apologize, it took longer than it should have, as I said I take full responsibility, but I am a full adult. I am allowed to make decisions and undertake actions without parental supervision, am I not?"

"He's right," Juliet stepped in bravely. She could not sit there and let her friend get harshly berated for something he could not help. "With all due respect, madam, Artemis is big boy now. Technically, he can do whatever he wants without your consent. Really, there is no reason to be upset, Mrs. Fowl."

Angeline snapped her eyes at Juliet, "Juliet, do not come to his rescue. I am giving him a piece of my mind after all the things he put us all of us through."

"But madam…"

"Juliet," Butler scolded, "you know better than to argue." Juliet was going to argue, but a harsh, demanding look from Butler, that would have sent anyone who didn't know him personally sprinting away, silenced her.

"Artemis," Angeline continued, "After all the lies and deceitfulness, I find it hard to believe anything you say, so to really find the truth I want you phone."

"I'm sorry? What?"

"You heard me," she crossed her arms, "Give me and your father your cellphone. I realize now that is something I should have done before. If only I was stricter with you and checked on you more, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Artemis eyes widen in bewilderment, "You're confiscating my phone like I am a rebellious teenager. Surely, you can't be serious!"

"I am very serious. You may be legally an adult, but you're still my son. Now, hand it over." She outstretched her arm, and opened her palm for his phone.

Artemis glared at his mother like she was madwoman. "This is beyond preposterous…"

"Artemis either you give me you cellphone willingly, or I will have Butler get it from you."

Artemis weighed down his options. He can refuse and have Butler manhandle him, or give up his phone and have his mother snoop through it. He sighed, reached into his jacket pocket, took out his phone, and wordlessly handed his phone to his mother. Artemis couldn't really be seriously nervous about his mother going through his phone because all top secret information was under lock in his cellphone. No one would be able to see the secret information in his phone unless he operated it himself. Knowing that, he calmly gave up his phone to his mother.

"Allow me to handle that," Artemis Fowl Sr. spoke up for the first time during the moment, "I know a thing or two about these things. I'm sure I can find some of our boy's transgressions."

Artemis Jr. shook his head. _I can't believe this is happening!_

Angeline smiled; she was happy her husband was, after hours of debate, on her side. She gave him the phone and he went off with it to one of the navy blue faux leather armchair while his wife continued to scold their oldest son.

As soon as he rested in an armchair, the head of the Fowl family felt the phone vibrate in his hand. Artemis Sr. examined the screen on the phone, and raised an eyebrow. _Who could be sending messages so late?_ On the screen, he saw a blue box with white lettering and an envelope icon on the bottom-right corner. The white words in the box were said "Beach Pictures" and a palm tree beside the words. _The beach? But Arty hates beaches._

Truth be told, Artemis Sr. didn't volunteer to take his older son's phone because he agreed with his wife; he took his phone to save his son's private information away from Angeline's prying eyes… But now… curiosity was seriously eating at his conscious. Why would his son have someone send pictures to him about the beach?

Temptation and curiosity grabbed his conscious and persuaded him to press the envelope icon to take a peek at the mail. _I shouldn't… but… No. No. I should not be evading his privacy… Then again…_

Somehow the message noticed Artemis Sr.'s battling conscious, and made the decision for him which was open itself up and display the content inside the email. Artemis Sr. raised an eyebrow. _Hello…_

"-Don't you ever lie to me ever again, do you understand, "Angeline said sternly, finally finishing her rant.

"Yes, mother," Artemis sighed feeling like a child again when his mother use to stare him down and scold him.

"Do you? Do you honestly understand or are you just saying that," Angeline crossed her arms.

"I understand, Mother. For the hundredth time…

"Angeline," Artemis Sr. called to his wife from the armchair many feet away, "that's enough now. I think you made your point very clear." He turned to his eldest son, "Artemis, it's my turn to have a talk with you. Alone." He used the commanding, authoritative tone he used to always use before he was kidnapped by the Russian Mafia; it was a tone of voice that no one argued with, and struck fear into anyone's heart.

Artemis Jr. gulped. _This is not good._

Everyone except both Artemis's left the very spacious living room wordlessly. Juliet gave Artemis a considerate touch on his shoulder. He touched the hand on his shoulder appreciatively before the hand left his shoulder and the room

The head of the Fowl family beckoned his son to come closer to him with a stern glare. The heir of Fowl family sighed and sauntered to his father with a look of defeat. Artemis Jr. stood beside the armchair like he always done whenever his father was sitting down and called him to come closer.

"Artemis," Artemis Sr. began sternly. Artemis prepared himself for the brutal scolding his father was famous for giving, "I must say what an impeccable choice."

Artemis could only imagine how dumbfounded he looked at that moment, "What?"

Artemis Sr. held up Artemis Jr.'s cellphone and showed him the screen on it. Artemis face paled. _What in the name of hellfire?!_

On the screen of the cellphone was picture of a stunningly toned, curvy, porcelain female figure clad blood red bikini top, and a sheer navy blue fabric wrapped securely around her hips. She was sitting on her knees on an intricate designed quilt lying on yellow sand at a clear sunny beach. It seemed like it was very windy when the picture was taken because her hair long black hair was flying around in the wind; her hand reached behind her head to keep a floppy tan-brown sun hat from flying off her head. Her face was turned to side like she was gazing at something amusing, and was serene and endearing. The smile was what really got Artemis; it was a soft, loving, and genuinely happy. If the picture was modeling ad, Artemis has no doubt that everyone and their brother would buy it in a heartbeat.

The picture was taken by Artemis on his smart phone when he, Faith, and the boys went to the beach. He can fondly remember the perfect day and one of the memories on that day was that Artemis took a lot of pictures of their venture, and most of them was Faith in that wonderful beach attire. Unfortunately, Artemis couldn't admire of one of his most favorite pictures of her because it is something he did not want anyone to see, especially his father.

"How did you find that," Artemis exclaimed in surprise.

"Someone sent it moments ago," Artemis Sr. answered simply.

"Sent it? How could anyone se -" _Foaly._

That damned centaur must have hacked into his very personal files and found out himself. Who knows how long Foaly have known about his relationship. He might have known the entire time. But why would he send the pictures now of all times…

A light bulb lit up in his head as he realized the reason. He warily looked up at one of the security cameras which were pointed at the armchair his father sat in. The camera winked and mocked him in his face. He restrained a growl threatening to come out and he composed himself in front of his father. _Damn you, Foaly. You deliberately sent those pictures to my phone, seeing that my phone is being taken away. Seeing that my father has it in his procession, and sent those pictures for him to see and who knows who else. If done to someone else, I would have applauded this, but… SON OF BITCH, FOALY!_

Artemis sighed, "It seems the cat is completely out of the bag."

"Son, why are you so upset? You should be proud, your girl is flawless," Artemis Sr. praised while scrolling through more pictures, "Cannot believe you hid someone like her away from everyone."

"It was not very difficult to until now," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Arty, I tried to stop your mother, but you know her."

"Thank you, Father. I am grateful for your help."

"Of course," he said distractedly. He continued to raid through the alluring photos. "Arty, no matter what I will always-OH MY GOODNESS! Such beauty!" Artemis Sr.'s bright blue eyes were in entranced with the pictures of Artemis Jr.'s girlfriend. "Son, you know I love your mother to the point where I would I die and kill for her, but… if I was unmarried…"

"Father!" Artemis nearly yelped.

"Well, it's true. By the way, how old is she? She seems to be a bit younger than you," Artemis Sr. used the in depth observation skills the Fowl family was famous for having.

Artemis scratched the back of his head, "Eh… She's seventeen."

The older male dropped the phone on his lap to look at his son. The older male's eyes went wide with astonishment, "Seventeen? She's underage?!"

"Only by one year," Artemis protested, "She will be eighteen in January, and that's only a matter of months."

Artemis Sr. raised an eyebrow at his son's defensiveness, "Son, have you two…"

The younger male blushed scarlet and looked away from his father eyes, "Father that is private."

"So you have had sex with her," Artemis Sr. concluded, "I can't say I blame you after going through you little files, but knowing you, you would have waited until she was older. What happened?"

"Wait a moment, Father. I have not admitted that I have done… that with her."

"Arty, my boy, you do not need to verbally admit that you had sexual intercourse with her because it's written all over you face now that I have a good look at you. Your skin is glowing and a tad bit flushed and your hair is not as orderly as it usually is. It is too obvious."

Artemis' face turned redder than an apple, "There could be other reasons; it does not have to be just that."

"Son, look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong," Artemis Sr. challenged.

Identical striking blue eyes gazed at each other; Artemis Jr. was tempted to lie and tell his father he was wrong out of respect for Faith's privacy, but the intensity in his father's all-knowing eyes saw right through the younger man and discouraged him from dishonesty. If Artemis did decide to lie anyway, it would not matter any because his father saw the truth clearer than day.

Artemis' head dropped low helplessly; there was no way he can lie to his father, "You are right. We…"

Artemis Sr. raised a hand to interrupt him, "Say no more. I understand…But out of curiosity, why didn't you wait?"

Artemis felt his face warm up and his cheeks were redder than before, "I was planning to wait until she was eighteen, but she was… persistent."

Artemis Sr. leaned toward his son in his chair with interest, "Persistent, you say. Meaning…"

"She thought waiting until she was eighteen was pointless, and wanted to… consummate our relationship. I resisted at first, but she is very persuasive."

Artemis Sr. chuckled, "She is a frisky little thing, I presume?"

Artemis smirked mischievously, "Very."

Artemis Sr. laughed even harder and patted his son on his arm, "Well, son, I glad to hear you moved on. The only thing I suggest is always use protection… You are using protection, are you?"

Artemis blushed even more, "Of course, Father! You know I would never be that irresponsible."

The head of the Fowl smiled at his heir, "Good, Good. That's nice to hear. I cannot wait to become a grandfather but not this soon." Artemis Sr. rises up out of his seat, and straightens his dark blue suit elegantly. He put his strong slightly pale hand on his son's shoulder, "Good luck to you, my boy. I hope she is the one you're looking for."

Artemis smiled; it was a smile that Artemis Sr. never seen before and was so content. "She is the one. I bet everything on it."

"I put bets on it to, Arty. I can see the strong effect she has on you. Women always have had a strong influence on us men. They change us and make us glow like new."

Artemis smirk, "Am I glowing?"

"Radiating," the older male chuckled, "She has you shinning like a thousand fluorescent lights. She must be making you work hard!"

"Not anymore," Artemis corrected, "When I was making numerous attempts to get close to her, she fought back hard, and I strived to get her. It was the one of the reasons why I have been so detached from you all; she was too difficult to catch."

"Hmmmm. Frisky and feisty. Always a good combination in the bedroom."

"Father!"

"Artemis, we're men. We can talk about our nightly sessions… or morning sessions… or if I'm lucky-"

"Father…Just… no."

"Oh right, son! That reminds me, I want you to know if you ever need advice on how to pleasure your woman even more, I will happily show you some tricks. There's one that always has your mother screaming..."

"Father, if you don't want me to vomit all over the floor, you will stop right there," Artemis interrupted his father before he actually threw up all over the place.

"What? Are you sure you don't want any advice? There's one trick I use on your mother where I put a certain toy in her…"

"No! No! I don't want to hear it! Let's please stop talking about it forever!"

"Now, are you sure-"

"A thousand percent sure!"

"Alright suit yourself. Just trying to be helpful."

"That's _too_ much help, Father."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes. After what Artemis Sr. just enlighten his son with, Artemis wasn't sure he can look at his father the same way again.

Artemis Sr. clapped his hands, "Well, I say this little conversation is over. How about we go and pretend I gave you good scolding and call it day. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect," Artemis agreed.

Artemis Sr. patted his son on the back, gave Artemis his phone back, put an arm around his shoulder, and walked to the door. They both took deep breathes, and stepped out the room.

The older male's arm was immediately off Artemis' shoulder. Angeline, Butler, and Juliet were waiting outside the door eagerly for the Fowl men. Artemis Sr.'s face was hard as a stone wall, and stood demandingly straight. Artemis looked like his feelings and his ego was smashed by a bulldozer as he stared down at the floor solemnly.

"Artemis, I hope you learned your lesson about deceitfulness. We have taught you better than that," Artemis Sr. said fiercely.

"I know, Father, and I am deeply ashamed of myself," Artemis said sorrowfully.

"Because this is more than the second time you have lied to us, I am banning you from your study for a couple of weeks," the head of the Fowl family continued; he thought he should have a little bit more fun with this. He loved toying with his wife and family with stunts like this.

Artemis pretended to be hurt by closing his eyes, and took an exasperated, deep breath, "If that is what you want, father, I will abide by it." _Father and I would have been good actors if given the chance._

"Good," Artemis Sr. concluded, "I will hold on to the keys to your study. Give them to me."

Artemis reached into his inner suit jacket pocket, and handed the silver key to his father with sad injured puppy dog eyes. He also agreed with his father; messing with his family with the whole father-son harsh scolding skit was hilarious. It was hard for both of them not to laugh, when everyone else took it so seriously and believed it.

"Well, now that this little dispute is over, we can finally retire for the day," Artemis Sr. announced; he pocketed the key to the study in his suit pocket.

"Wait there's one more thing," Angeline said; she wasn't done with her son just yet, "Arty, invite your new girlfriend here for dinner. I expect her to come here soon, a couple of days at most so she can prepare, but I _want_ to meet her." The elegant woman crossed her arms, "Is that understood?"

Artemis nodded numbly, "Yes, of course. I will call her tomorrow and make arrangements."

"Good…I can't wait to meet her," she said. Angeline turned on her heels and strutted to the staircase to retire. Juliet gave Artemis the thumbs up before following Angeline up the staircase. Before Butler left and followed Juliet and Angeline, he gave Artemis a '_We'll talk about this later_' glare. Artemis couldn't meet his bodyguard's deep, dark blue eyes, and casted his eyes downward to the polished hardwood floor.

When they were out of sight, Artemis Sr. took out the key to the study out of his pocket; he tossed the small metal object to his son with a sly smirk. Artemis caught the key easily; he smiled back at his father.

"I'll try to keep your mother out of the manor as long as I can," he assured his son.

"Thank you, Father," Artemis said appreciatively and smiled.

The head of the family winked at his heir, before gracefully walking to the staircase to join his wife in their master bedroom.

Artemis sighed and ran his long fingers through his raven hair. His phone vibrated in his pocket and ringed softly. The Irishman raised an eyebrow and grabbed the device from his pocket. The screen on the phone displayed a blue box with "From: Foaly and Mulch" inside it with white lettering, and a video camera icon beside it. Artemis pressed the video camera immediately. The screen showed what Artemis guessed was Foaly's office. The centaur's office had walls that were nothing but machinery; it consisted of colorful blinking lights, monitors, and millions of buttons. Artemis heard snickering in the background in the video; he didn't see anyone yet.

"Okay, okay. It's on," Foaly's voice snickered.

He heard a lot more snickering and shushing before the centaur and the dwarf swooped into the screen with crafty smiles.

"Hello, mudboy," they said in unison; their voices were cracking in laughter. Artemis felt another headache coming, and resisted the urge to groan.

"We just to want to congratulate you on your new girlfriend," Foaly began mockingly.

"Yeah, mudboy," Mulch said while trying to contain a fit of giggles threatening to come out, "Once again you did the impossible which is getting laid. You must be so proud!"

"And she's not that bad to look at for a mudgirl, and that's saying a lot," Foaly continued; it would probably be the only compliment that the centaur would give.

"And everyone in the fairy folk agrees how unattractive humans are, especially compared to yours truly," Mulch grinned widely; his tombstone teeth gleamed with saliva, stained with dirt and food, and Artemis could have sworn that he saw bugs crawling around in there.

"Anyway," Foaly went on, "we just wanted to let you know that we _returned_ something that belong to you. We hope it's not a _bad time_," Foaly sniggered, "or an _inconvenience._"

"Now you might be wondering '_What could pony boy and the handsome dwarf have to return to little ole Arty_,'" Mulch rubbed his bearded chin like he was contemplating.

"Well, if you must know…" Foaly snickered.

"THOSE SEXY BINKINI PICTURES OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU TRIED TO HIDE!" Mulch burst out.

The dwarf laughed hysterically; tears started to form in his eyes as he bellowed in laughter. The centaur followed suit, and burst out into wild laughter.

"You little asshole! You didn't actually think you could hide something like that away from me of all people!" Foaly laughed to the camera.

"Or me! I might not be a nerd like you and horse boy, but I know how to scout of someone's dirty little secrets," Much bellowed," And man is yours dirty!"

The young Irishman watched the video of his fairy friends howling in laughter and high-fived each other like they accomplished putting the first man on Pluto. Artemis was not, by no means, a violent person, but he wanted to go underground and bash the centaur's and dwarf's skulls in with anything blunt.

In the video, Artemis saw Foaly nudge Mulch to get his attention while they laughed.

"You know what else is funny? I never would have thought in a million years that Artemis would pull something like this! Stealing a rare ruby from a national high-security bank, yes. Hacking into the government's files and exploiting them, most definitely. But never getting a girl in bed!"

Mulch wiped a tear from his eyes, "Yeah, because he's so much of a prude I thought he might put himself off the market for 20 years!"

"Oooohhhh! Good one," Foaly high-fived him again.

"Th-That mudgirl must be doing something right to get Arty out of that celibate shell of his. Hey, Arty, what's she doin' to you! She must be turning you out like there's no tomorrow isn't she," Mulch bellowed even more; the dwarf held his stomach as he continued to lose it.

Mulch and Foaly slouched down into their seats in uncontrollable laughter for a solid three minutes. With a lot of effort, they contained themselves and sat back straighter in their seats. Their faces moved closer to the camera to the point where their visages dominated the entire small screen on the cellphone.

"ARTEMIS FOWL! YOU JUST GOT CUAGHT," they yelled in unison at the camera.

"HA!" Foaly added before the screen went black, and changed into tiny icons of different things on a navy blue layout.

Artemis glared at the phone like it will somehow curse the dwarf and centaur.

_I… am… going… to…fucking… __**ruin**__… their… lives._

* * *

_**~Haven City: Foaly's Office~**_

Mulch and Foaly were literally on the ground laughing their asses off, when they heard a high beeping noise from one of his computers. A robotic, cold voice coming from the computer announced, "**Voice mail from Artemis Fowl**." The centaur took several deep breaths to restrain himself from laughing even more before he gave the voice command to accept the voice mail.

A furious, Irish voice emanated through the speakers, "**You insufferable, vexatious, incommodious, perfidious**… **YOU JACKASSES**! You two will rue the day so enjoy the laugh while it lasts because I will see to it that I will have the last laugh!"

The centaur and dwarf heard the phone spitefully hang up. The two friends looked at each other in silence before rolling on their backs and died of laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and review! Until next time!**


End file.
